


Memories of the past

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drammatico, F/M, OOC, Soprannaturale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Storia che avevo iniziato tempo fa, poi mollato. Ho deciso di riprenderla in mano, rivederla e portarla avanti (si spera ahahaha).Haruno Sakura, una giovane di neppure trent'anni che vive in un bilocale assieme ai suoi due figli, arriva a fine male con fatica.Ha chiuso col suo passato, andata via di casa appena ha potuto e trasferitasi molto lontano.Finché il passato non busserà alla sua porta ed eventi inspiegabili le si presenteranno davanti.Il dolore tornerà con forza nella sua vita.L'occ è principalmente una mia sicurezza. Alcuni personaggi potrebbero esserlo, ma cercherò di risultare più Ic possibile e quindi, maggiormente credibile.Gli oc sono funzionali alla trama, sono i figli di Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avviso: Differenza di età, coppie a volte canoniche e a volte no.  
> Ship principali: KakaSaku, GaaHina, SaiIno e altre sconosciute pure a me. Ahahahah
> 
> Personaggi sia di Boruto che di Naruto (sui personaggi di Boruto l'ooc potrebbe essere maggiore.)  
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> I commenti e kudos sono sempre molto apprezzati. <3

_«Sakura...» Non riusciva a riconoscere la voce in lontananza. Chi era?_  
_«Sakura...» Iniziò a prendere forma. Lo vide._  
_Alto, capelli grigi, occhi neri... era lui._  
_Maledizione._  
_«Vattene! VATTENE!» Sibilò, agitandosi._  
_Non lo voleva._

Aprì gli occhi di scatto. I capelli rosa sudati erano in parte appiccicati al suo volto. Era stupita di sognarlo dopo così tanto tempo. Un incubo... sospirò e si guardò attorno.  
Una stanza con tre letti singoli, due adiacenti e contro il muro e l'altro davanti ai primi due sempre contro il muro, tre comodini e un armadio.  
Il suo letto aveva le coperte rosa, gli altri avevano le coperte con dei disegni sopra. Uno, con l'immagine di Superman, l'altro delle Winx. Entrambi vuoti.  
Si chiese come potessero essersi svegliati entrambi così presto.  
Si mise a sedere e poté udire dei rumori provenienti dall'altra stanza.  
Dovevano essere già in piedi.  
Sospirò e guardò il cellulare sul suo comodino.  
Le sette.  
Si alzò e andò verso la finestra posta tra il suo letto e quello di suo figlio, aprendola per far entrare un po' aria. La finestra dava sulla strada, il rumore delle auto era incessante. Era il miglior appartamento che aveva potuto trovare visto il suo reddito, posto al primo piano di una palazZina.  
Era ancora in camicia da notte quando si decise ad uscire dalla camera, aprendo la porta e ritrovandosi nel salotto con angolo cottura.  
Vi erano un divano verde, un tavolo, una piccola libreria con qualche romanzo e il materiale scolastico dei ragazzi, un mobile e una Tv, oltre alla cucina e la porta che portava al bagno, situata sulla destra..  
I ragazzi stavano facendo colazione con latte e cereali.  
«Buon giorno.» Li salutò sorridendo, andando verso l'acquaio a sciaquarsi il viso.

I bambini avevano quasi undici anni, ormai prossimi alle medie. 

«Dormito bene, ragazzi?» Chiese, subito dopo, vedendoli ancora presi dalla loro colazione.  
«Stanotte hai parlato nel sonno, mi sono svegliata, uffa.» Fu sua figlia, Tomoko, a dirglielo, mentre finiva i cereali che aveva nella tazza.  
«Che dicevo?» Chiese curiosa, mentre si preparava una moka e prendeva del latte anche per sé. Non aveva mai parlato nel sonno e la cosa un poco la stupì.  
«Parole strane.» Fu il turno di Akira, anche lui doveva essersi svegliato a causa sua.  
«Qualcosa tipo “vattenne”.» Ripensò al sogno. Doveva aver parlato ad alta voce.  
Annuì, mentre si sedeva a fare la sua colazione, versando il caffè nel latte e prendendo una mela, sbocciandola.  
«Vestitevi, dai.» Erano ragazzi tranquilli, per fortuna, oltre che ubbidienti.  
L'ascoltavano sempre e di questo poteva ritenersi fortunata.  
Annuirono e dopo aver sciaquato le loro tazze andarono in camera a prendere gli abiti.  
Tomoko, però, tornò poco dopo, dirigendosi in bagno con i vestiti.  
Erano giorni che avevano iniziato a fare così.  
«Uffa...» Si lamentò a voce bassa, ma Sakura la sentì comunque.  
Stavano crescendo e cambiarsi nella stessa stanza stava diventando pesante per entrambi. Avevano poco spazio.  
Sakura sospirò, mentre finiva la sua colazione.  
Si chiese come avrebbero potuto fare in futuro, ma era consapevole di non potersi permettere una sistemazione migliore per sé e per i bambini  
Lavò la sua tazza, buttò il torso della mela e si alzò.  
Doveva essere in negozio per le otto, avrebbe smontato alle due.  
Andò in camera dove trovò Akira intento a finire di preparare il suo zaino.  
«Devi farlo la sera prima.» Gli rammentò, iniziando a scegliersi gli abiti per quella giornata di lavoro.  
«Ieri me ne sono scordato.» Ammise. Questo era il massimo dei problemi che, per ora, gli recavano i bambini.  
Una madre single, con due figli e con uno stipendio misero. Nonostante questo e nonostante i nonni lontani, con cui si vedeva e solo se venivano solo o quasi di rado poteva dire di avere una vita felice.  
Non se ne vergognava affatto.  
«Dai, chiama tua sorella e andare a scuola. Ci vediamo dopo.» La scuola distava cinque minuti a piedi ed era qualche mese che li mandava da soli. Era il loro ultimo anno di elementari.  
«Domani sarà l'ultimo giorno.» Le disse il figlio e Sakura annuì.  
«Poi andrete alle medie. Li imparerete altre cose molto belle.» Asserì.  
«Lo spero. Mi sono stufato delle elementari.» Disse, con la sua maglietta di superman, i jeans e le scarpe da ginnistica, quindi uscì con lo zaino a tracolla.  
Akira era il più portato per lo studio per i due. Tomoko era quella che aveva bisogno ancora di una mano per fare i compiti, mentre lui di solito li faceva da solo.  
Sakura si cambiò rapidamente e una volta messa la giacca chiuse la finestra tornò in salotto, dove ebbe appena il tempo di salutare i suoi figli ormai pronti per uscire con le loro cartelle in spalla. Lui l'aveva bianca e lei rosa.  
«A dopo mamma! Dai Akira, andiamo! I nostri amici ci aspettano!» Sorrise. Com'erano spensierati...  
Le sette e quaranta, notò, guardando l'orologio.  
Prese la borsa che teneva all'attaccapanni e uscì di casa, chiudendo la porta.  
Vivevano appena fuori città e il suo lavoro era in centro, quindi, come ogni mattina, si apprestò a mettere in moto la motocicletta che parcheggiava quasi sempre davanti casa.

«Buon giorno Haruno.» Una collega la salutò e lei ricambiò con un sorriso cordiale, prima di iniziare il suo turno.  
Era una commessa, si occupava di stare a contatto col pubblico, lavoro che adorava fare.  
Iniziò a camminare tra i vestiti del piccolo negozio di vestiti, avvicinando ogni cliente che vedeva per aiutarlo a trovare l'abito migliore.  
Era ritenuta molto capace nel suo lavoro, riusciva a trovare l'abito adatto per ogni persona, studiandone l'estetica e valorizzando i suoi punti di forza.  
Alcuni sostenevano che quel negozio andasse avanti solo grazie a lei. Lei ogni volta minimizzava, sosteneva che anche gli altri colleghi erano capaci, ma in parte quelle chiacchere erano fondate. Il merito del successo di quel luogo era in particolare suo.  
Fu mentre serviva un cliente che vide entrare un uomo nel negozio.  
Capelli neri tenuti a caschetto, occhi del medesimo colore, folte sopracciglia nere. Lo conosceva, anche se erano dieci anni che non lo vedeva più. Era un uomo di mezz'età e dubitava fosse lì per comprare qualcosa, ma sperò fosse davvero il suo unico motivo per cui era arrivato.  
Dodici lunghi anni...  
«Sakura Haruno?» Le chiese, osservando i corti capelli rosa della donna e gli occhi verde, color smeraldo.  
«Posso esserle utile?» Finse di non conoscerlo, ma lui non si lasciò incantare.  
«Non sono qui per fare shopping, Sakura. Abito a sessanta chilometri, a che pro venire fin qui? Si tratta pure di un piccolo negozietto...» Aveva ragione, ma almeno lei ci aveva provato...  
«Quindi lavoro qui? Posto bello...» Commentò subito dopo, cambiando discorso senza che lei dovesse dire qualcosa per placare l'imbarazzo che provava, osservando i vari abiti.  
«Molto... giovanile.» Molti abiti erano considerabili adatti a persone giovani, non c'era che dire, anche se Sakura era dell'idea che chiunque potesse indossare quello che voleva e che lo valorizzava. Aveva venduto lunghi abiti da sera a persone di tutte le età.  
«Quando smonti?» Chiese, subito dopo e Sakura gli rispose che avrebbe finito per le due.  
«Dopo devo parlarti. Si tratta di una cosa urgente.» Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se non veniva a trovarli da anni c'era un motivo, che aveva chiuso con loro, ma si trattenne. Non sarebbe stata cortese.  
Si limitò ad annuire.  
«Vediamo alle due e mezzo. Per le quattro devo essere a casa, i miei figli tornano da scuola. Hanno ieci anni.» Gai annuì come se già lo sapesse, nonostante Sakura non gli avesse mai detto di essere madre.  
Se ne era andata prima che la gravidanza diventasse di dominio pubblico...  
«Certo. Verrò con un notaio. Possiamo vederci a casa tua?» Sakura rimase sorpresa. Questo non se lo aspettava proprio. I suoi occhi lasciarono inyravedere le sue emozioni, nonostante cercasse di nasconderle non era mai stata brava a farlo e Gai questo lo sapeva bene.  
Annuì.  
«Per favore, ho bisogno del tuo indirizzo.» Gli scrisse il suo indirizzo su un foglietto che aveva in tasca, la penna gliela diede lui, e lo salutò subito dopo averglielo dato.  
Subito dopo tornò a lavoro fingendo non fosse accaduto nulla.  
«Chi era? Non eri felice di vederlo, mi pare...» Chiese una sua collega e lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Una vecchia conoscenza di quando vivevo a Konoha, niente di che.» Chiuse subito il discorso, andando a servire altri clienti per non pensare a ciò che era appena accaduto.  
Non sapeva ancora che cosa volesse Gai da lei, ma la consapevolezza della presenza di un notaio l'aveva allertata e non voleva farsi schiacciare da quei pensieri, non mentre lavorava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e commenti sempre molto graditi. <3
> 
> Vi lascio al capitolo. :)

Sakura accese il fornello sul quale aveva appoggiato il pentolino. Si sarebbe preparata una pasta veloce in attesa dei suoi ospiti.

Era ancora preoccupata e non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla situazione che Gai Maito le aveva presentato.

Un notaio...

Eppure i suoi genitori stavano bene. Certo, li aveva sentiti più di una settimana prima e per pochi minuti, ma in caso lo avrebbe saputo.

Preparò il piatto con un filo d'olio, attendendo la cottura della pasta. Erano le due e venti, sarebbero arrivati a breve.

Scolò la pasta poco dopo, sedendosi al tavolino e iniziando a mangiare.

I suoi si posarono sul mobile che aveva nella stanza. Una foto che ritraeva lei e i bambini risalente a diversi anni prima. Una delle poche gite fuori porta che si erano permessi di fare. Una foto in cui si poteva vedere tutta la felicità dei ragazzi venir fuori.

Sorrise, osservando i capelli rosa del figlio, tenuti corti come i suoi, e quelli grigi della figlia. Lui, grandi occhi neri, lei grandi occhi verdi. Sakura era in mezzo a loro e sorrideva, tenendo le mani sui capelli dei bambini all'epoca ottenni.

Finì di mangiare abbastanza velocemente e iniziò a lavare il piatto e le posate che aveva usato. L'acquaio era proprio dietro il tavolo.

Driiiiin.

Erano loro.

Finì di lavare e andò ad aprire, lasciando che salissero le scale.

«Salve.» Disse, vedendo Gai Maito salire e subito notò un uomo accanto a lui.

«Tra tutti i possibili futuri proprio il notaio?» Chiese, ironica, riconoscendo l'uomo.

Capelli castani, un codino e uno sguardo annoiato. Proprio come allora.

Se non fosse stata per la sua memoria avrebbe creduto avesse più di trent'anni, ma sapeva perfettamente che apparteneva alla sua generazione.

«Salve Haruno. La salutò cordiale. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti e non erano mai stati grandi amici, quel distacco era il minimo.

«Entrate.» Li invitò e appena entrambi ebbero varcato la porta dell'appartamento indicò loro il tavolo con le sedie.

Si sedettero in silenzio e il più giovane tirò fuori dei fascicoli.

Gai sospirò, cercando le parole migliori per iniziare quel discorso.

«Kakashi Hatake è morto.» Non riuscì a trovare migliori parole per spiegare la situazione e Sakura per poco non perse un battito. Non riuscì neppure a guardare Gai, il quale nel solo dire quelle poche parole aveva usato un tono di voce flebile, tremante. Sakura ricordava di quanto fossero stati legati. Per lui doveva essere stato devastante. Ma Sakura... lei non riusciva a pensare in modo lucido, in quel momento.

Lo aveva persino sognato...

Posò le mani sul tavolo, cercando di rimanere calma.

«Quando?» Cercò di fare il punto della situazione, mentre nella sua testa si chiedeva a ripetizione “come mai?” Come mai erano lì? Cosa c'entrava lei?

Non lo vedeva né sentiva da anni, anche se quella notizia l'aveva scossa sin nel profondo. Non si aspettava da sé stessa una tale reazione.

«Pochi giorni fa. Non ti abbiamo cercata subito, non lo ritenevamo importante. Finché...» Gli occhi di Gai si posarono su un fascicolo.

«Nara, tiralo fuori.» Disse e l'uomo annuì.

«Questo è il testamento.» Disse Gai indicando un foglio che l'uomo iniziò a leggere poco dopo.

«”Io, Kakashi Hatake, lascio ogni mia proprietà ad Akira e Tomoko Haruno. La casa a Konoha, i soldi in banca...”» Continuò ad ascoltare in silenzio.

Aveva lasciato tutto ai suoi figli.

«Poteva farlo? Lasciare tutto a dei minori verso i quali non ha nessun vincolo...» Chiese e Nara annuì, mentre metteva via i fascicoii e il testamento.

«Non aveva nessun legame di parentela, quindi sì. Sono stupito solo sapesse della loro esistenza e come mai proprio a loro.» Affermò e Sakura annuì.

Come doveva prenderla?

Era ancora terribilmente scossa dalla situazione.

I suoi figli avevano in eredità una casa, una grande casa. Sì, conosceva bene quella dimora, c'era stata più volte.

Gai la guardò a lungo, mentre Sakura cercava di riprendersi.

«Non voglio la sua eredità.» Bofonchiò, ancora incredula, ma Nara scosse la testa.

«L'ha data ai suoi figli, non a lei. Lei ne è solo l'amministratrice legale fino ai loro diciotto anni.» Già...

Non poteva rifiutarsi, per il loro futuro.

Konoha... i suoi pensieri andarono subito a tutti gli anni passati lontano da quel luogo, cercando di voltare pagina senza successo. E adesso si ritrovava con una casa proprio in quel luogo.

Maledizione.

Si alzò e si girò, dando loro le spalle.

«Volete un caffè?» Chiese, preparando la moka. Era meglio cambiare argomento, almeno per ora.

«No, grazie.» Rispose Nara, mentre Gai accettò di buon grado tale proposta, mentre i suoi occhi vagavano per la stanza, soffermandosi soprattutto sulla foto che ritraeva la donna con i ragazzini.

«C'è un padre?» Chiese Nara, incrociando le mani sotto il mento e posando i gomiti sul tavolo.

«No.» Sakura non rispose oltre, non aggiunse nulla. Gai la guardò di sfuggita con lo sguardo di chi aveva capito più di quanto dicesse, mentre Nara continuava a mostrarsi annoiato.

Versò il caffè in due tazzine e una la porse a Gai, dandogli anche la zuccheriera con un cucchiaio.

«Grazie.» Bevvero il loro caffè in silenzio, mentre Nara si alzava e iniziava a camminare per la stanza.

«Devo sgranchirmi le gambe.» Spiegò, poi, notando gli sguardi di Sakura e di Gai alquanto perplesso.

Nonostante Sakura cercasse di essere accogliente e amichevole in cuor suo quella situazione non le piaceva affatto.

«Cosa pensa di fare con la casa? Per ora era lei a decidere.

Finì il caffè senza rispondere, quindi mise la tazzina nell'acquaio, assieme a quella dell'ospite.

«Posso decidere con calma?» Chiese e Nara annuì.

Erano le tre e mezzo, pensò, posando lo sguardo sull'orologio. I ragazzi sarebbero tornati a breve.

«Io vado, Maito, vieni con me?» Chiese Nara e Sakura ringraziò tale sua iniziativa, l'aveva esonerata dal mandarli via. Non voleva che i ragazzi li vedessero.

«D'accordo.» Nara tirò fuori, però, un altro documento e lo posò sul tavolo.

«Questa è la copia del testamento. La casa è legalmente dei suoi figli, si ricordi.» Concluse, per poi salutarla e uscire insieme a Gai.

Rimasta sola Sakura ripensò a ciò che era appena successo.

Kakashi Hatake...

  
  


_Era seduta sullo sgabello con davanti il pianoforte a coda. Le sue dita soffici si muovevano su quei tasti, lasciando che uscisse un lieve suono che si spargeva per tutta la casa._

_«Brava Sakura. Dai, fai una pausa. Vuoi un thé?» Chiese una voce dietro di lei, apparteneva a un uomo più grande. Era dolce e profonda._

_Sakura si voltò subito e sorrise. Era in una grande stanza, una sala studio in cui veniva quasi tutti i giorni per suonare._

_«Certo.» Annuì, smettendo di suonare e chiudendo il pianoforte con attenzione, per poi alzarsi dallo sgabello e raggiungere l'uomo in cucina._

_Aveva dei capelli argentati tenuti molto corti, con un poco di gel che li teneva uniti. Gli occhi neri come la pece e u piccolo neo sul volto, rpoprio sotto il labbro, sulla parte sinistra._

_Era un bell'uomo, sembrava avere meno di trent'anni, nessuno avrebbe ai azzeccato la sua vera età senza prima saperla con precisione. Sakura dall'altro canto, con i suoi diciassette anni, ne era costantemente affascinata._

_Folgorata._

_«Non smetterò mai di insegnarti qualcosa di nuovo. Mai.» Le promise, offrendole del thè verde dentro una tazza._

_«Anche in futuro tornerai da me, Haruno.» Aggiunse, mentre sorseggiavano insieme la bevanda, in piedi, dentro la cucina della villa._

  
  


  
  


Erano ricordi, quelli? O pensieri confusi? Erano del tutto attendibili?

Aveva chiuso con quel pezzo della sua vita, non era più sicura di che cosa fosse vero o meno. Eppure sembrava che una voce dentro di lei le dicesse di andare in quella casa con i ragazzi.

Che quella adesso era casa loro.

In fondo a Konoha avrebbe potuto benissimo cercare un altro impiego.

Nel testamento era presente pure l'esatta somma di denaro che Kakashi aveva lasciato ai ragazzi e non era affatto poca. Più che sufficiente per essere usata in un primo momento come appiglio.

Nonostante ciò sapeva perfettamente che la parte più difficile stava per arivare proprio il quel momento.

Spiegarlo ai ragazzi.

Avrebbe potuto omettere certe informazioni, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto spiegar loro tutto, ne era consapevole. Non avevano più tre anni.

Ripensò ancora una volta a Kakashi. Era giovane, nonostante fosse più vecchio di lei. Come poteva essere successo?

Si maledisse di non averlo chiesto subito.

Mentre pensava a questo sentì un rumore e alzando lo sguardo vide la porta di casa aprirsi.

Erano Tomoko e Akira, di ritorno da scuola.

«Mamma! Oggi abbiamo finito di decorare la scuola per domani!» Già... il giorno dopo avrebbero dato una festa. I mestri li avevano invogliati a decorare la struttura per poter festeggiare al meglio la fine dell'anno scolastico, soprattutto per chi, come i suoi figli, erano all'ultimo anno.

Sakura sorrise a tale affermazione.

«Vi siete divertiti?» Chiese ed entrambi annuirono, soprattutto Tomoko, entusiasta al solo ricordo di quella giornata scolastica.

Iniziò a raccontare tutto, mentre Akira si limitò ad andare in camera a sistemare lo zaino, per poi tornare nella sala da pranzo con un libro e sedersi dul divano. Amava molto leggere.

«Ragazzi.» Disse, alla fine del racconto della figlia, richiamando anche l'attenzione di Akira.

«Vi piacerebbe una casa più grande?» Domandò e Tomoko iniziò a saltellare di gioia, ripetendo che sì, avrebbe amato una cosa del genere.

«Con quali soldi?.» Il realista, Akira, rispose subito e Saura sorrise dentro di sé. Era vero. Senza quella possibilità, di cui i ragazzi erano ancora all'oscuro, non avrebbe potuto proporre loro una cosa simile.

Si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò al figlio, sedendosi sul divano al suo fianco, mentre lo osservava chiudere il libro che stava leggendo. Un romanzo d'azione, il suo genere preferito.

«Beh... ho saputo che abbiamo una casa a Konoha. Un po' lontano, ma è una villa.» Per ora preferì omettere la situazione completa. In un secondo momento avrebbe spiegato loro pure del testamento e di Kakashi. Però, rifletté, non era quello il momento opportuno.

Tomoko era entusiasta, le si leggeva negli occhi, mentre Akirra aveva sì abbozzato un sorriso, ma sembrava dubbioso. Però, nonostante l'espressione rimase in silenzio e Sakura ringraziò di non ricevere subito delle domande ulteriori dal figlio.

«Quindi andremmo alle medie lì?» Chiese Tomoko, tornando improvvisamente con i piedi per terra.

Sakura annuì. Li avrebbe scritti alla scuola locale, era la soluzione migliore.

Avrebbe dovuto riprendere i rapporti con tante, troppe persone e quella parte... beh, la spaventava ancora.

Però, guardò i ragazzi. Era per il loro bene.

«Ma è la città dei nonni, giusto?» Akira ricordava bene. I genitori di Sakura vivevano a Konoha, seppur un poco fuori dalla città.

«Quindi li rivedremo più spesso?» Chiese Tomoko.

Spiegare la situazione ai suoi genitori... beh, quello sarebbe stato divertente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accetto kudos e commenti. <3

3

  
  


Aveva il cuore a mille, mentre componeva quel numero, seduta sul divano di casa sua. I ragazzi, per fortuna, erano a scuola.

«Pronto? Sakura?» Sua madre... non la sentiva da un pezzo e ancora stava cercando di capire come spiegarle la situazione. Dentro di sé sorrise mesta.

Raccolse tutte le idee e iniziò a parlare.

«Sì, ciao mamma. Sono io. Come va?» Domandò, prendendo il discorso alla larga.

«Tutto bene. Non ti fai sentire da tanto tempo, eh... come mai?» Sempre la solita.

«Lo sai. Comunque i ragazzi hanno finito oggi la scuola. Sono a festeggiare, sai?» Sua madre l'ascoltò in silenzio, prima di rispondere. Sakura la sentiva armeggiare con qualcosa, forse stava cucinando.

«Dovremmo vederci. Un bel pranzo... cose così, in famiglia.» Famiglia, pensò... la stessa che l'aveva giudicata e criticata anni prima come una facile. Una scostumata.

«Verrò a Konoha.» La bomba.

«Davvero? Bellissimo!» Tipico di sua madre, invece di chiedere come mai partire subito in quarta.

«Vedrò i miei nipotini! Tesoro! Sakura verrà a Konoha!» Parlava con suo marito, il padre di Sakura.

Sentì un commento da parte di una voce maschile in sottofondo, ma decise di ignorarlo.

«Vengo a vivere lì.» Continuò e ecco che ebbe la reazione che si aspettava. Silenzio stampa per diversi secondi.

«Come mai?» La voce della donna era cambiata. Dura, non più accogliente e dolce come prima.

«Te lo spiegherò meglio di persona.» Rispose, mantenendo la calma.

«Non c'entra lui, vero?» Chiese, con un tono ancor più alterato di prima. Doveva immaginarselo.

«Quello con cui hai fatto la facile?» Incalzò di nuovo. Sakura sospirò. Era minorenne quando iniziò quella relazione, sua madre era fuori come un balcone se ancora oggi la incolpava di ciò.

«I tuoi nipoti esistono proprio per questo. Comunque lui è morto.» Commentò Sakura con voce ferma.

La madre non rispose all'affermazione della figlia, la quale si morse il labbro inferiore. Era meglio se fosse rimasta zitta. Si limitò a un sospiro.

«Quando verrai?» Sakura le spiegò che sarebbe partita a breve e che aveva bisogno di lei per farsi portare la motocicletta fino a Konoha.

«Va bene. Solo perché sei tu!» La prendeva in giro e anche in modo abbastanza palese. Avrebbe detestato pranzare con loro, ma era l'unica soluzione che aveva. Dveva riallacciare maggiormente i rapporti, fingere di voler tornare nelle loro vite proprio come un tempo. Negli ultimi tempi, infatti, i contatti erano sempre più radi e sempre finalizzati ai ragazzi, solo perché privarli del tutto dei nonni non le pareva corretto.

«Dimmi quando partirai. Passerò a prenderla. Spediscimi le chiavi per posta.» Finirono di accordarli e quindi, Sakura riagganciò. Era già sfinita.

Un sorriso le si abbozzò sul volto. Nonostante il pessimo rapporto riusciva comunque a sorridere delle uscite di sua madre e della sua improvvisa freddezza che poi diventava dolcezza. Sapeva, ormai, che era fatto apposta e proprio per questo cercava di evitare di darle troppo adito, nonostante ogni tanto ci cascava ancora.

  
  


  
  


Giorni erano passati dall'accaduto. Aveva dato ai ragazzi il tempo di finire la scuola, nel mentre aveva iniziato a prepararsi mentalmente alla nuova situazione in cui si sarebbe imbattuta a breve.

Gai si era fatto risentire e lei lo aveva accolto. Aveva seriamente bisogno di una mano e lui pareva la persona migliore per dargliela, oltre che ben disposto al riguardo.

Guardava la macchina davanti a sé, una quattro posti, mentre Gai usciva dal palazzo con degli scatoloni. Aveva deciso di portarsi via poca roba.

“Là troverai tutto ciò che ti serve, non devi chiamare un camion per i traslochi” le aveva detto Gai, più volte, per telefono.

«Dammi.» Aiutò Gai a mettere le scatole nel bagagliaio, mentre i ragazzi avevano le loro poche cose nei loro zaini.

«Avete salutato i vostri amici?» Chiese Sakura, mentre finivano di sistemare le loro cose. I ragazzi annuirono, Tomoko sospirò. Nonostante la sua gioia per il trasferimento era anche un poco triste. Doveva abbandonare i suoi compagni...

«Amici... si fa per dire.» Commentò Akira, salendo in auto. Sakura lo guardò. Aveva sempre avuto pochi amici a scuola, troppo preso com'era dallo studio. Sperò che il trasferimento lo aiutasse a farsene di nuovi.

«Alcuni mi hanno lasciato il loro numero di casa. Potrò chiamarli, vero?» Domandò Tomoko, guardando la madre con speranza. Sakura le mise una mano sulla testa e le sorrise.

«Certo che potrai.» Mantenere i contatti le avrebbe fatto bene, pensò, mentre anche lei saliva sulla vettura, accanto a Gai. Era la sua auto.

Il tragitto durò quasi due ore, considerando il traffico denso che incontrarono.

Tomoko si addormentò durante il tragitto, mentre Akira leggeva.

«Quanto manca?» Chiese a Gai, mentre osservava il panorama e ogni tanto guardava i ragazzi dietro di lei. Stavano attraversando una pianura, Sakura rimase sorpresa nel vedere la bellezza degli alberi e il cielo privo di nuvole. Davvero una bella giornata, pensò.

«Poco.» Rispose Gai, mentre entravano in autostrada.

Guardò Tomoko dormire e chiese a suo fratello di svegliarla.

«Mmm...» Commentò, aprendo gli occhi.

«Ho fatto un sogno strano.» Iniziò, subito dopo, mentre riprendeva coscienza di sé stessa e uscivano dall'autostrada.

«Del tipo» Chiese la madre. Ormai erano entrati in città, Sakura riconobbe Konoha nonostante tutti gli anni passati da essa lontani.

Palazzi alti e grigi, era la periferia.

Strade cementate, senza alberi. Poi, via via, iniziavano sempre di più ad avvicinarsi al centro.

La casa, se non ricordava male, era dalla parte opposta della città.

«C'era un signore, nel sogno. Aveva i capelli grigi come me, ma li teneva pettinati come Akira.» Sakura ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena mentre ascoltava le parole della figlia.

Non disse nulla, preferendo il silenzio.

«Aveva gli occhi neri.» Continuò e allora fu Gai a intervenire, mentre si dirigevano verso la parte opposta della città.

«Ti ha parlato?» Domandò. Dinanzi a loro si stagliava una villa. Sakura notò il giardino costeggiato da un alto muro e gli alberi... ricordava molto bene quel posto.

«No. Ma...» Si zittì per un lungo attimo e la madre notò la figlia guardare la casa che avevano davanti, una villa su due piani con i muri bianchi e il tetto rosso.

«C'era quella casa là. Nel sogno, dico.» Spiegò e Akira diede uno scappellotto sulla testa della sorella.

«Impossibile, dai.» Commentò, ma Tomoko scosse vistosamente il capo, sicurissima di ciò che aveva sognato.

«Era uguale.» Continuò, mentre sua madre scendeva dall'auto appena parcheggiata di fronte alla casa.

La strada era stretta, parcheggiare fu difficile. Erano lontani dal caos cittadino, una casa posta nel bel mezzo di una zona tranquila. Un posto perfetto, pensò Sakura, nonostante... sopirò. Stava ancora cercando di chiudere le sue emozioni al passato.

I due adulti non dissero una parola, limitandosi a scendere andare verso il bagagliaio.

Tua madre verrà con la tua moto, giusto?» Chiese Gai alla donna.

«Sì.» Quindi, iniziarono a tirar fuori gli scatoloni, ringraziando che l'auto di Gai fosse abbastanza grande per poter contenere tutto senza troppi problemi.

Posò di nuovo lo sguardo sul giardino, notando un'enorme quercia situata in mezzo ad esso, davanti alla casa.

Il legno era vecchio, lo vedeva dalla strada, ma nonostante questo resisteva al tempo.

  
  


_«Da quanto è lì?» Domandò, osservando il grande albero e accarezzandone il legno massiccio. Poteva sentirne la consistenza e l'odore. Non aveva mai visto un albero così bello prima d'ora in vita sua._

_Non che in sedici anni e mezzo ne avesse visti tanti, però... quello era magico._

_«Da tanto, troppo tempo. Lo aveva piantato mio nonno.» Rispose l'uomo, accarezzandole i capelli rosa._

_«Pianterò un ciliegio. Ti va?» Le domandò e lei alzò lo sguardo con le guance rosse, infuocate. Quella era una dichiarazione, pensò, specchiandosi in quegli occhi neri che tanto adorava._

_«Lo prendo come un sì.»_

  
  


Non vide subito il ciliegio dei suoi ricordi, ma dopo un'attenta osservazione i suoi occhi caddero sul lato destro della casa. Era lì, davanti sulla finestra in quella che almeno un tempo era la camera da letto dell'uomo che prima ci abitava. Ricordava quella casa come le sue tasche, ogni singolo metro quadrato era impresso nella sua memoria. Non aveva mai raccontato niente di tutto ciò ai ragazzi, tenendosi quel segreto nascosto nel suo cuore.

Notò un particolare attaccato all'albero. Un'altalena. Non ricordava ci fosse stata un tempo. Ai ragazzi sarebbe sicuramente piaciuta.

«Ragazzi, andate pure con Gai. Vi mostrerà la casa.» Disse, mentre prendeva l'ultima scatola piena di vestiti. I bambini seguirono l'uomo, varcando il cancello e dirigendosi verso l'interno dell'abitazione.

«Ciao bellezza!» Non aveva sentito la moto arrivare, fu la voce della madre a farla voltare.

«Casa sua?» Domandò, scendendo dal mezzo. Era visibilmente alterata.

Sakura sospirò. Le aveva mandato un messaggio con la via, non lo aveva capito da lì che la destinazione era proprio quella? Perché fare la finta tonta?

«Poi ti spiego.» Asserì, ma la donna le si parò davanti, con gli occhi in fiamme.

«Ti ho mandata via da Konoha proprio per questo.» Ed eccola che ricominciava...

«Grazie per la moto. Adesso puoi andartene. Verrò a pranzo da voi uno di questi giorni.» Concluse, sperando che la donna andasse via il prima possibile.

Invece non si mosse, anzi, iniziò a camminare verso la casa.

«Mi piace, mamma, ma non puoi. E' ancora nel caos, devo sistemare ancora l'interno.» Disse, seguendola e fermandola prima che varcasse il cancello.

«Tuo padre è deluso da te, lo sai.» Cercava sempre di colpirla dove meglio poteva, sperando di ferirla.

Sakura sapeva che sua madre le voleva bene, ma era altrettanto consapevole di quanto l'avesse odiata quando aveva scoperto di quella spiacevole situazione anni e anni prima.

«Ridammi le chiavi.» Cambiò argomento e la donna le passò il mazzo, ma poi, continuò imperterrita.

«I ragazzi non hanno colpe...» metteva sempre di mezzo loro, «li adoriamo sia io che tuo padre. Ma tu... credevo avessi chiuso col passato, che fossi migliorata. Eppure adesso andrai a vivere qua!» Sbottò, affranta. Solite scenate da sua madre. Si ricordò perché ci aveva iniziato ad avere contatti sempre minori. Ogni volta le rinfacciava quella parte del suo passato.

Superò sua madre e le si parò davanti.

«Vattene.» Ripeté, con voce ferma.

«Vivo lontano... ah...» Si lamentava. Viveva appena fuori Konoha, le sarebbe bastato un autobus, ma lamentarsi faceva parte di lei.

«Prendi un taxi.» Concluse Sakura, iniziando, quindi, a camminare verso il portone.

Sua madre non la seguì, limitandosi a rimanere ferma dov'era.

Forse, pensò, si sarebbe stancata di restare davanti al cancello ad attendere inutilmente e sarebbe andata via.

Infatti, per fortuna, lo fece. Sakura ringraziò chiunque le avesse dato quel momento di tregua da lei, appena, voltandosi, prima di chiudere il portone, vide che era sparita.

Ispirò a pieni polmoni l'aria pulita proveniente dagli alberi presenti nel giardino e quindi, entrò definitivamente in casa.

Adesso avrebbe avuto altre beghe a cui pensare, realizzò, appena vide l'ingresso.

Era da pulire, tutto quanto.

Ho lasciato i ragazzi girare per casa. Spero non sia un problema.» Disse Gai, apparendo da una stanza adiacente. La cucina. Aveva in mano due tazze di caffè e ne porse una a Sakura, la quale lo ringraziò.

«Va benissimo. Almeno si ambienteranno.» L'uomo la guardò, quasi ad attendere che gli dicesse altro, quindi Sakura alzò gli occhi al soffitto, notando il muro bianco.

«Mia madre è arrivata. Poi l'ho fatta andare via.» Concluse. Gai annuì.

«Non dev'essere facile. Ricordo che non era felice... allora. Comunque...» Cambiò subito argomento, notando che Sakura si guardava attorno, come a voler pensare ad altro.

«Ho avvisato Ino del tuo ritorno. Ti andrebbe di farla passare, uno di questi giorni?» La sua migliore amica dell'epoca... Sakura sarebbe un fremito. Lei sapeva tutto di quella situazione, almeno fino alla sua fuga improvvisa. Lei era l'unica alla quale aveva detto ogni singola cosa della sua relazione.

Annuì.

Aveva bisogno di un'amica e per quanto Gai fosse una brava persona non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Spero che anche Ino fosse dello stesso avviso, mentre finiva il suo caffè e ascoltava, nel silenzio, i piedi dei ragazzi camminare al piano di sopra.

Oltre all'ingresso e la cucina al piano terra vi erano altre tre stanze, il bagno, il salotto e la sala del pianoforte. Poi, delle scale portavano al piano superiore, dove si trovavano la camera da letto, un paio di biblioteche e un altro bagno.

«Tu non vuoi vedere la casa?» Chiese d'un tratto a Sakura, mentre le prendeva la tazza col caffè appena finito di mano.

«Ricordo com'era.» Rispose, ma Gai scosse il capo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri.

«No. Fidati, vedila.» La incentivò e Sakura sospirò. Gli avrebbe dato ascolto. Forse le sarebbe stato utile ricordare... in fondo non affrontare era la mossa peggiore che potesse fare.

  
  



	4. 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e commenti sempre ben accetti.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo. :)

4-

  
  


Aveva deciso di dargli retta.

Iniziò dalla cucina, adiacente all'ingresso. Era tutto come prima, nonché pieno di polvere. Per fortuna gli scatoloni erano tutti all'ingresso, così da non darle fastidio nel suo tour per la casa.

«Se prima mi hai fatto un caffè significa che ancora c'è il gas, giusto?» Chiese a Gai, il quale era rimasto con lei.

«Sì. Non hanno staccato nulla, Kakashi pagava con regolarità.» Annuì, mentre osservava il tavolino a due posti, l'acquaio... vide la polvere ovunque. Ci avrebbe pensato poi.

La stanza era piccola, esattamente come se la ricordava. Non era cambiato nulla. Controllò vi fossero le posate e trovò un set intero. Controllò le pentole e le padelle, appurando che qualcosa mancava. Sarebbe andata in città appena possibile.

«Com'è morto?» Domandò, mentre osservava fuori dalla finestra che dava sul giardino.

Anche quello era tenuto bene. Kakashi doveva essersene preso cura fino alla fine, nonostante avesse lasciato tutta quella povere in giro per casa...

«Lo abbiamo trovato già morto.» Spiegò Gai, sospirando.

«Nessuna autopsia. Ci è parsa inutile. Infarto, immagino.» Ma era giovane... neppure cinquant'anni. Come mai pareva così tanto normale un decesso a tale età, per loro? Sakura voltò lo sguardo verso Gai, quindi, uscì dalla stanza. Non pose a lui queste domande. Il suo comportamento era esattamente quello di uno che non voleva parlarne più di tanto.

A passi lenti si avviò in salotto.

Un grande divano, una tavola... quel luogo era anche una sala da pranzo, ricordò. Una stanza grande, con una Tv e qualche mobile. Accarezzò il legno dei mobili. Erano ancora buoni, nonostante dovessero essere sempre gli stessi da tempo.

Vide il lampadario attaccato al soffitto. Un oggetto vecchio, risalente ad un'altra epoca. Le finestre erano chiuse, sbarrate e una porta finestra dava sul giardino. Ripensò ai ragazzi che erano ancora al piano superiore. Sperò riuscissero ad abituarsi a quello spazio. Per lei... chiuse ai pensieri. Non voleva perdersi in mezzo a loro.

Fece il punto della situazione. In quella casa non mancava nulla. Non avrebbe dovuto spendere un soldo per rinnovarla.

Kakashi non era il tipo da comprare spesso oggetti nuovi, nonostante i soldi non gli mancassero mai. Però, teneva molto bene ciò che comprava.

Ora aveva bisogno di riprendere le energie. Quello che stava facendo era emotivamente sfiancante. Ogni stanza che visitava era un ricordo, nonostante cercasse di negarlo a sé stessa.

«Lo abbiamo trovato per terra. In una posa innaturale.» Continuò Gai, seguendola.

«Purtroppo in lui la giovinezza non scorreva...» Sakura abbassò lo sguardo a tale battuta, guardando d'improvviso per terra. Gai pareva molto triste quando parlava di Kakashi e anche le battute gli uscivano male... come se non riuscisse ad usare tutto il suo solito entusiasmo.

Come dargli torto, pensò. Era morto un suo carissimo amico e per di più... aveva avuto un passato che Gai non doveva mai aver approvato.

«Tu e Kakashi eravate molto amici, giusto?» Chiese, cambiando di nuovo stanza ed entrando nella sala del pianoforte.

«Molto.» L'uomo non aggiunse altro ed entrò con lei, seguendola finché lei non posò una mano sul pianoforte a coda polveroso. Gai fece altrtetanto. Lo vide mentre toglieva la polvere alla ben meglio dall'oggetto e cercava, almeno in apparenza, di respirare a pieni polmoni. Anche a lui quel giro per la casa non doveva far bene. Nonostante questo erano entrambi intenzionati a finirlo. Sakura alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

Aveva suonato a lungo in quel posto e ne aveva dei bei ricordi. Un periodo veniva lì tutti i pomeriggi.

«Quanti anni avevi quando iniziò a darti lezioni?» Distolse lo sguardo dal soffitto ed evitò quello di Gai.

Era una domanda trabocchetto, ne era consapevole.

Fece dei lunghi passi verso un mobile, un tempo c'erano gli spartiti.

Lo aprì e trovò dei vecchi libri di musica. Esattamente quelli aveva lasciato. Ne prese uno e iniziò a sfogliarlo.

Dopo poco notò un foglio in mezzo al libro. Un foglio mai visto prima, non ricordava di aver mai suonato quel pezzo.

Osservò le note. Il componimento era strano, era come se non le tornasse. Erano note innaturali. Non creavano una sinfonia regolare. Nonostante non suonasse da anni sapeva ancora riconoscere le sinfonie e quella... pure l'avesse scritta Kakashi stesso non sarebbe stata normale. Si ripromise di provarla.

«Sedici.» Rispose dopo un bel po' alla domanda di Gai, mentre rimetteva a posto il libro e si infilava nella tasca dei pantaloni quel foglio.

«E quando avete iniziato....» La domanda non si compì, perché improvvisamente udirono dei passi provenienti dalle scale e Sakura uscì. I ragazzi stavano scendo rapidamente, facendo molto rumore.

«Mamma! La casa è enorme! Ci sta pure una scala per la soffitta!» Esclamarono insieme e Sakura sorrise, ricordandosi di tale particolare.

«In più... abbiamo due camere!» La donna rimase perplessa e quindi, decise di salire al piano superiore.

«Mostratemele, su!» Intimò i ragazzi, i quali subito la condussero verso le stanze.

Il primo piano era composto da un lungo corridoio che dava sulle camere. Sakura notò i quadri appesi alla parete, ma non ci si soffermò, preferendo seguire i ragazzi senza badare ad altro.

Fu quando si fermò di fronte alla prima stanza che rimase spiazzata. Era una delle due vecchie biblioteche e... notò subito il letto singolo rosa e i muri grigi tendenti al bianco. Una scrivania, un armadio e un paio di librerie.

«Bellissima.» Commentò, per poi seguire Akira verso la stanza adiacente. L'altra ex biblitoeca.

Rivide la medesima situazione della precedente, ma al contrario. I muri rosa chiaro e il letto grigi tendente al bianco.

Quindi lui ci aveva pensato...?

«Tutto bene, mamma?» Domandò Tomoko e lei annuì. Non andava nulla bene, in realtà. Quelle stanze... aveva pensato ai ragazzi. Certo, doveva immaginarselo, visto il testamento, eppure... la sua testa iniziò a girare. Non ci aveva mai pensato, all'ora, ma come mai poco prima di morire? Si appoggiò con una mano contro la parete. Quella situazione stava diventando insostenibile, ma mancava ancora una stanza.

Si voltò verso la fine del corridoio e vide la porta del bagno. La stanza da letto di Kakashi era accanto ad essa e dava sulla camera di Akira.

Vi entrò subito, aprendo la porta.

Era stata pulita... come se Kakashi avesse agito solo sul primo piano. Un altro giramento di testa. Aveva davvero sistemato le camere da letto.

Mentre pensava questo, osservando il letto matrimoniale stranamente rifatto, sentì come un brivido lungo la schiena, freddo pungente che la colpiva in pieno, attraversandole tutta la spina dorsale. Si voltò di colpo, ma non vide nulla, se non i propri figli straniti da tale reazione così improvvisa.

Per un attimo fu come aver sentito una presenza, ma scacciò subito quel pensiero dalla mente.

«Andiamo giù, dai.» Disse ai ragazzi, i quali la seguirono al piano inferiore dove trovarono ancora Gai intento a guardarsi attorno.

«Andiamo in giardino, Akira!» Propose Tomoko, pochi istanti dopo, al fratello, uscendo ci rosa dalla casa.

Sakura rimase di nuovo sola con Gai, cosa che avrebbe voluto evitare. Aveva fatto scendere i bambini di proposito. Dopo tutto, pensava, davanti ai ragazzi certi discorsi di avrebbe evitati, ma da sola... vide anche Akira sparire con Tomoko.

Gai si era appoggiato contro la parete della stanza e stava osservando i quadri disposti sulla parete di fronte, i quali erano sfuggiti a Sakura.

«Credo siano stati dipinti da Sai.» Iniziò Gai e Sakura osservò i dipinti, per lo più astratti. La sensazione che emanavano era strana, come se fossero vivi e piendi di energia propria.

Vari colori su quelle tele, bianco, nero, rosso... le forme non erano ben definite, al contrario di quelli al primo piano.

«Sai?» Domandò Sakura. Ricordava quel nome, ma non sapeva fosse finito a fare il pittore. In realtà, ripensò a quando viveva a Konoha, di Sai ricordava solo il nome. Pure la faccia non riusciva a tornargli in mente.

«Sì, magari non ricordi... comunque è un pittore. Venne a Konoha a sedici anni. Ha la tua età.» Ecco come mai. A sedici anni aveva già iniziato a non frequentare quasi più nessuno, se non quella casa. Aveva iniziato a sparire dalla vita sociale di Konoha, se non di tanto in tanto quando si fermava a parlare con Ino. Le su uscite, poi... quelle era quasi finite. La sua testa e il suo tempo era altrove.

«Quindi... a sedici anni tu e lui...» Riecco la domanda che voleva evitare.

«Non voglio rispondere.» Tentò, ma Gai scosse il capo, mentre si spostava dalla parete e si avvicinava a lei.

«Non ti costa tanto rispondere. Voglio solo sapere se all'epoca....» Sakura alzò una mano per zittirlo.

«Sì, ma non subito. Tempo qualche mese dall'inizio delle lezioni.» Concluse.

Gai annuì, soddisfatto della risposta.

Una lacrima improvvisa solcò il volto di Sakura, una lacrima solitaria venuta fuori dopo tale ammissione. Aveva smesso di pensarci, aveva smesso di dar peso a quegli anni e adesso che ne aveva riparlato, anche se solo accennato... avrebbe solo voluto piangere per un tempo interminabile.

  
  


_Le accarezzava i capelli rosa, mentre lei si accoccolava al suo fianco, ispirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore. Non aveva mai sentito un profumo del dolore, così forte e così... sensuale._

_Non aveva mai provato delle mani del genere addosso, così capaci e adulte. Mature. Mani di un uomo che sapevano guidarla alla scoperta del mondo._

_Kakashi chiuse gli occhi e lei si chiese se mentre riposava si sentisse in colpa. Lei no, lei era estasiata da quell'esperienza._

  
  


_E_ ra solo una ragazzina, pensò, mentre quei ricordi affioravano nella sua testa e fu proprio allora che notò qualcosa di strano. La porta che stava sul giardino, precedentemente aperta dai ragazzi, era chiusa. Non aveva notato quando fosse successo, pensò ad una folata di vento, anche se non ne aveva sentito il rumore, quindi si limitò ad avvicinarsi ed essa e riaprirla.

«Io vado. Ci sentiamo.» Concluse Gai, passando accanto a Sakura.

La donna annuì, salutandolo cortese, quindi rimase sola, con i ragazzi ancora in giardino.

Ripensò al suo lavoro, aveva chiesto il licenziamento poco prima di partire.

«Gai...» Fermò l'uomo appena in tempo.

«Sai di annunci di lavoro?» Chiese a bruciapelo e l'uomo si strinse nelle spalle.

«Vedrò un po'. In caso ti scrivo.» Quindi andò via.

Sakura, rimasta sola, uscì in giardino dove trovò Akira che camminava e Tomoo sull'altalena.

«Dopo tocca a me!» Urlò alla sorella, la quale fece finta di non sentire il fratello. Sakura sospirò, mentre a sua volta iniziava a camminare per il giardino, osservando gli alberi.

Era un giardino libero su quattro lati, enorme. Un luogo in cui era facile perdere la concezione del tempo.

Kakashi era stato un pianista, un musicista. Inutile dire che i soldi li avesse. Senza contare le lezioni di piano che dava... aveva vissuto di musica, non c'era che dire.

Aveva vissuto per la musica e... per Sakura.

Sakura dal canto suo aveva vissuto per gli studi e per lui e adesso.... per i ragazzi e per un nuovo lavoro.

Avrebbe dovuto trovarlo il prima possibile, pensò. Anche solo per potersi ricostruire una nuova routine.

Prese il cellulare che aveva in tasca e guardò l'orario. Le sette di sera. Era piena estate, quindi il solo era ancora alto nel cielo.

Cercò un locale che portasse da asporto e quindi, ordinò delle pizze.

«Sì, salve... vorrei tre pizze...» Diede loro la via esatta, quindi andò dai ragazzi, avvisandoli.

«Rientrate in casa.» Disse loro, ma Akira si era appena seduto sull'altalena.

«Dieci minuti.» Protestò, ma Sakura rimase impassibile.

«Dentro. Tra mezz'ora arriva la cena. Dovete lavarvi le mani e finire di sistemare le vostre cose nelle camere. Su, ci giocherai domani. Tanto è appena iniziata l'estate.» Concluse, imponendo al ragazzino di scendere dall'altalena e di rientrare in casa.

La settimana seguente li avrebbe accompagnati a iscriversi alla nuova scuola.

Intanto decise di prepararsi un bel bagno caldo, quindi, mandò in ragazzi a sistemarsi le camere e lei andò nel bagno al piano terra. Prese una saponetta e uno shampoo da una piccola scatola che Kakashi aveva sistemato all'ingresso ed entrò nel bagno.

Trovò persino un accappatoio. Sospirò e aprì l'acqua della vasca, spogliandosi.

Aveva seriamente bisogno di venti minuti di assoluto relax.

In vasca decise di riguardare il foglio che aveva sistemato nella tasca dei suoi jeans.

Si chiese se fosse stata opera di Kakashi e come mai avesse scritto una cosa così sconnessa.

Non si rese conto, però, mentre metteva il foglio su un mobile accanto alla vasca da bagno e iniziava a lavarsi con il sapone, della finestra del bagno che si stava aprendo da sola...


	5. Chapter 5

_5-_

  
  


Avevano finito di cenare verso le nove, orario in cui Sakura aveva detto ai ragazzi di andare a letto.

«Mamma... un ultimo giro per la casa...» Implorava Tomoko, in piedi nell'ingresso, con la donna davanti a lei.

La madre non volle sentir ragioni.

«Domani dovete aiutarmi con gli scatoloni e visto che avete i letti già pronti... andateci adesso.» Insistette finchè la ragazzina non cedette. Akira era seduto sul divano in salotto quando la madre entrò, dopo aver mandato Tomoko a letto.

«Hai sentito? Il discorso vale pure per te.» Lo informò.

Akira non rispose, come perso nei suoi pensieri. Sakura si avvicinò al ragazzino e gli sventolò una mano davanti.

«Akira? Pianeta Terra chiama Akira.» Lo prese bonariamente in giro e Akira, finalmente, posò i propri occhi sulla madre.

«Ancora non ci hai detto come hai avuto la casa.» La madre sospirò. Non era il momento di toccare tale argomento.

«Te l'ho detto, semplicemente è casa nostra.» Akira scosse il capo. Aveva capito che stava omettendo qualcosa di importante.

«Di chi era... prima?» Domandò, ma Sakura si limitò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

«Vai a letto, su.» Il ragazzino non si scompose, limitandosi a guardare la madre negli occhi.

Incrociò le gambe sul divano e si mise le mani dietro la testa.

«Non mi racconti frottole, ma'.» La donna ispirò profondamente. In parte detestava la crescita dei ragazzi. Tomoko di solito non si poneva quelle domande, ancora emotivamente più piccola di Akira, ma Akira... a volte le ricordava il padre.

«Ve lo spiegherò. Ma non stasera. Adesso vai a letto.» Concluse e Akira annuì, soddisfatto, alzandosi dal divano e raggiungendo la sorella al piano superiore.

Sapeva che non se ne sarebbe scordato, quindi lei avrebbe dovuto trovare la forza di affrontare l'argomento con entrambi. Inutile dirlo solo ad Akira.

Salì al piano superiore per controllare che i ragazzi andassero veramente a letto, trovando entrambi in bagno a lavarsi i denti. Il bagno al piano primo era più piccolo e con una doccia, invece della vasca, ma sufficiente.

Accompagnò entrambi i ragazzi finché non furono nei rispettivi letti.

«Buona notte.» Disse, entrando prima nella camera di Tomoko e poi il quella di Akira, dando ad entrambi il bacio della buona notte sulla fronte, prima di spiengere la luce in entrambe le camere.

Rimasta sola scese al piano terra, spengendo anche la luce del corridoio e quella che illuminava le scale. Andò in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere di acqua fresca, per poi guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Quella zona di notte era inquietante, più di quanto immaginasse. L'assenza di rumori esterni la lasciava interdetta, abituata com'era da anni a vivere in città.

«Mamma...» Si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò Tomoko e Akira davanti.

«Che succede, ragazzi?» Chiese, mentre chiudeva la finestra della cucina.

«Non riusciamo a dormire.» Iniziò Akira. Erano ancora svegli e pimpanti, neppure un briciolo di sonno si poteva scorgere nei loro occhi.

«Come mai?» Chiese, anche se immaginava che il motivo fosse analogo a quello per cui a lei quel luogo inquietava. L'assenza totale di rumori esterni. Dopo tutto, pensò, loro in città ci erano cresciuti.

«Ci sono dei rumori... nella casa.» Sakura alzò un sopracciglio, mentre ascoltava le parole di Akira.

«Scricchiolii, robe così... cioè, stavo cercando di chiudere gli occhi e ho sentito dei passi.» Tomoko strinse improvvisamente il braccio al fratelllo, spaventata mentre lui narrava ciò.Sakura pensò subito a dei topi. Probailmente Akira si era confuso.

Uscì dalla cucina e andò al primo piano, invitando i ragazzi a seguirla.

«Fantasmi!» Diceva Tomoko, mentre Sakur aaccendeva la luce del corridoio.

Non c'era, come aveva immaginato, nulla che potesse turbarli.

Andò anche nelle camere, entrambe, dei ragazzi, e anche lì... nulla. Solo i letti disfatti.

«Non c' nulla, ragazzi. Vi iete solo confusi. So che dormire in un ambiente nuovo è difficile e poi siete abituati alla città, ai rumori esterni... su, tornate a letto, comunque. Sono certa che farete dei bellissimi sogni.» Disse loro, uscendo dalla stanza di Tomoko e attendendo che i due tornassero a letto.

Nessuno dei due si mosse.

Fu costretta, alla fine, a portarli a letto lei stessa. Accompagnò Tomoko mentre Akira la seguiva e poi, rimase un po' con lei, attendendo che si addormentasse. Fece lo stesso con Akira.

Quando il ragazzino fu sotto le coperte, però, disse alla madre di lasciarlo solo.

«Sono grande.» Motivò subito dopo. Sakura sospirò e uscì dalla stanza, ma rimase davanti alla porta, aspettando che il figlio si addormentasse. Non voleva che nessuno dei due avesse di nuovi problemi di sonno, quindi attese di essere sicura di averli entrambi in fase rem avanzata, prima di ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Lasciò volutamente la porta aperta di camera sua, in modo che i ragazzi potessero entrare per qualsiasi cosa.

Si mise una vestaglia da notte che aveva tirato fuori da una delle scatole e si andò a lavare i denti.

Tum, tum.

Sobbalzò, proprio mentre stava chiudendo l'acqua del rubinetto. Pensò a delle vecchie tubature e alla possibilità di dover chiamare qualcuno, quindi, nonostante i rumori inquietanti, tornò in camera sua, stendendosi sul letto.

  
  


_La verità era venuta a galla dopo de anni e più di lezioni e di amore. Due anni di relazione tenuta segreta ai più. Adesso... come poteva nascondergli la verità?_

_Teneva in mano il test, proprio nel bagno al piano terra di casa sua._

_«Tutto bene?» La sua voce proveniente da fuori. Doveva dirglielo, pensò. Avrebbe capito. Anzi, ne sarebbe stato felice._

_Uscì dal bagno col test in mano e glielo mostrò._

_Kakashi non comprese subito, ma bastarono pochi secondi affinché prendesse il test e lo sbattesse violentemente per terra._

_«Prendi le tue cose e vattene. Non voglio saperne niente.» Forse era colpa sua, pensò... colpa sua di esser stata così ingenua..._

_Non rispose alla rabbia cieca di Kakashi, il quale ormai si era inalberato di fronte a lei e la guardava con occhi gelidi. Rimase impassibile, mentre intorno a lei il mondo vorticava veloce._

_Un giramento di testa, poi, svenne._

  
  


Si svegliò di soprassalto, ancora immersa nel buio totale.

I ricordi riaffioravano ancora.

Si girò, cercando di riprendere sonno.

  
  


_La luce del corridoio era accesa._

_Kakashi era di fronte a lei, Tomoko al fianco della madre e Akira di spalle. Lui non guardava._

_Kakashi di fronte a loro. Le osservava in silenzio. Ad un tratto anche il figlio di voltò e fu allora, che urlò._

  
  


D'improvviso, si svegliò, ritrovandosi ancora una volta sul suo letto, stavolta gronda di sudore.

Si mise a sedere, posando lo sguardo sul cellulare che aveva posato sul comodino e accendendolo.

Le sei di mattina.

Guardò fuori dalla porta e notò Akira uscire di camera proprio in quel momento. Si alzò e andò da lui.

«Ho fatto un incubo...» Iniziò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Vuoi raccontarmelo?» Scosse il capo, limitandosi a dirigersi verso il bagno e accendendo la luce del corridoio.

Attese che il ragazzo tornasse verso la sua stanza. Era visibilmente stanco, assonnato.

«Notte.» Gli disse, mentre tornava a letto. Guardò la stanza di Tomoko e la vide ancora addormentata. Perfetto, poteva tornarsene a letto anche lei. Aveva messo la sveglia alle otto, per fortuna.

Cercò di dormire ancora un po', ma non ci riuscì, passando tutte le due ore seguenti al massimo a sonnecchiare.

Alla fine, alle otto, si alzò e scese dal letto, notando i ragazzi ancora addormentati, quindi ne approfittò per scendere a fare colazione e riprendersi un po', prima di svegliarli per sistemare le scatole con i vari oggetti portati dalla vecchia casa.

Si preparò la moka col caffè, quindi lo prese. Ancora non aveva latte, né altro. Doveva fare una bella spesa, pensò. Dalla vecchia casa aveva portato qualche merendina per i ragazzi, a loro avrebbe dato quelle.

Fu mentre sciacquava la tazzina che sentì qualcuno suonare al campanello.

Chi poteva essere alle otto e dieci di mattina?

Inoltre erano ancora in pochissimi a sapere del suo trasferimento...

Andò alla porta e l'aprì, nonostante indossasse ancora la vestaglia da notte. L'aria della mattina era gelida e le arrivava sin dentro le ossa.

Vide una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi appena fuori dal cancello.

«Sakura!» Urlò a gran voce e la giovane, dopo un primo momento di incertezza, la riconobbe.

Ino Yamanaka, la sua ex migliore amica delle superiori.

Sorrise e andò ad aprirle, facendola entrare.

«Quanto tempo! Come stai?» Iniziò con fare cordiale, mentre l'accompagna in casa e e le offriva un caffè, il quale venne accettato molto volentieri da Ino.

«Bene, dai. Mi ha avvisata Gai...» Iniziò e Sakura le intimò di abbassare il volume della voce.

«Ho i ragazzi che dormono, al piano superiore.» Spiegò, mentre si sedeva al tavolino posto in cucina.Ca

Ino annuì, iniziando a sorseggiare piano il suo caffè, ancora bollente.

«Capisco. Sai... ho un figlio anch'io, ha quattro anni.» Sakura sorrise nell'udire ciò. Ino, da ciò che ricordava, da ragazzina rifiutava la maternità. Com'erano cambiate negli anni...

«Il padre è una persona fantastica.» Continuò, giocherellando col cucchiaino. Sakura l'ascoltava in silenzio. Era felice di saperla sposata e con un figlio.

«Ah... i quadri che sono in questa casa sono del mio compagno. Abbiamo optato per una convivenza, senza matrimonio.» Continuò. Sakura si alzò, finendo il suo caffè. Aveva veramente bisogno della sua dose di caffeina giornaliera per poter ripartire ancora una volta. Senza di essa non si sarebbe mai svegliata del tutto. Adorava l'odore del caffè di mattina.

«Quindi il tuo compagno è Sai?» Domandò, ricordandosi di quel nome tramite le parole di Gai.

«Già... come faceva saperlo?» Domandò, accavallando le gambe. Ino era sempre stata una bella donna e quello non era mai cambiato. Risultava affascinante in ogni posa, non c'era che dire.

«Gai.» Spiegò rapidamente.

«Io sto finendo di sistemare la casa e inoltre, devo trovare un nuovo lavoro. Mi sono licenziata in tronco, dopo aver saputo dell'eredità.» Continuò Sakura parlando all'amica di vecchia data.

Voltandosi verso di lei incrociò per un lungo momento i suoi occhi azzurri e luminosi. Si chiese quanto effettivamente il tempo avesse inciso sul loro rapporto. La poteva notare davvero molto cambiata rispetto alle superiori. Non era più la ragazzina superficiale che ricordava. Come del resto lei non era più la ragazzina accecata dall'amore.

«L'eredità è stata lasciata a te?» Domandò Ino, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare scettico. Sakura scosse il capo, indicando verso il soffitto.

«Ai ragazzi.» Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, quindi andò verso la finestra, aprendola e ispirando l'aria mattutina ancora molto fresca.

«Stanno cercando una commessa in una libreria. Conosco bene la proprietaria. Se vuoi...» Sakura si voltò di scatto verso Ino, ascoltandola attentamente. Era abituata a lavorare a contatto con i clienti e le piaceva rapportarsi con loro.

«Grazie mille! Se metti una buona parola... nella vecchia città lavoravo come commessa in un negozio di abiti.» Spiegò e Ino annuì, finendo il suo caffè.

Si alzò e andò verso Sakura, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, il giardino, e sospirò.

«Sono passati dieci anni. Le cose sono cambiate molto anche qui. La proprietaria della libreria magari la ricordi pure tu. Hinata Hyuga.» Sakura ripercorse con la mente i ricordi della scuola, cercando quel nome.

Improvvisamente ebbe un ricordo di una ragazzina pallida, timida, dai lunghi capelli tendenti al corvino con lievi sfumature blu.

«La ricordo. Beh... tu senti. Magari potremmo andarci insieme. Le propose e Ino accettò la proposta, spostando una ciocca dei capelli rosa di Sakura che le cadevano sulla fronte.

Sakura ispirò profondamente e si allontanò da Ino, chiudendo la finestra e avviandosi verso l'ingresso.

«Tieni, è il mio numero.» Ino le porse un foglio e Sakura lo prese in mano, ringraziandola.

«Comunque ti avviso. Hinata è una persona particolare. Tu la ricorderai sicuramente quando era ancora una ragazzina. Beh... è sempre molto timida, ma comunque è... strana.» L'avvisò e lei la guardò perplessa, inclinando lievemente la testa di lato.

«Dicono che faccia magie, rituali... insomma, che sia una sorta di fattucchiera. Il suo compagno sembra essere un medium. Capirai, io sono scettica, però, ecco... volevo avvisarti.» Lei voleva solo un lavoro, non le interessava del resto. Per un attimo ripensò a quello che era successo quella notte, ma subito scacciò il ricordo.

«Capisco. Non è un problema. Devo semplicemente sperare di essere assunta.» Risa appena, seguita da Ino.

Dopo di che si salutarono e Sakura l'accompagnò alla porta. Adesso doveva occuparsi di svegliare i ragazzi.


	6. Chapter 6

6

  
  


Ci impiegarono tutta la mattina compresa buona parte del pomeriggio a sistemare gli scatoloni e a dare una pulita alla casa.

Si sedette sul divano sfinita, assieme ai ragazzi.

Avevano sistemato tutti i vestiti e gli oggetti personali, comprese le lenzuola, i copri-letti e tutto ciò che sarebbe loro occorso, portato via dalla vecchia dimora.

«Stanotte vi ho sognati.» Iniziò Tomoko, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato dopo la sfaticata di tutti e tre.

Sakura posò i propri occhi sulla figlia, ricordando il suo sogno e sentì un brivido percorlerle la schiena.

«Ah, si?» Cercò di far finta di nulla, ma fu Akira a prendere la parola.

«Pure io vi ho sognati. Cioè, all'improvviso vi vedevo guardare un tizio.» A tali parole Sakura chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. Non stava capendo come potesse essere possibile, ma cercò di rovare una spiegazione plausibile.

«Magari è un fenomeno paranormale! Paranormale!» Decreto Tomoko, ma Sakura scosse il capo.

«Ti lascio dire che è inquietante, Tomoko, ma non paranormale. Sicuramente il vostro inconscio sarà legato...» Akira si voltò verso la madre.

»Inconscio?» Domandò. Sakura si alzò dal divano, sistemandosi alla ben meglio i capelli rosa sudati.

«Tutti abbiamo una parte del nostro cervello inconsapevole, è la parte che si occupa del mondo dei sogni, per esempio... insomma, a volte l'inconscio può portare a fare sogni simili. In fondo non era proprio identico identico, no?» I due bambini si guardarono all'unisono e iniziarono a raccontarsi il sogno a vicenda.

La presenza, per entrambi, di Kakashi lasciò paralizzata Sakura. I loro sogni corrispondevano al suo.

Finse di non esser toccata dalla cosa, se non per mera curiosità genitoriale, per non turbarli, visto che anche Akira adesso iniziava a dimostrare una certa inquietudine nello sguardo.

«Andiamo a fare la spesa, lasciate i vostri sogni da parte, su!» Comunicò Sakura, cambiando subito discorso.

I due ragazzini dopo un primo momento in cui pareva non volessero alzarsi dal comodo divano annuirono e andarono a cambiarsi nelle rispettive camere da letto.

Uscirono poco dopo, tutti e tre vestiti, e Sakura iniziò a camminare verso il centro seguita dai propri figli.

Si ricordava un minimarket posto lì vicino, appena fuori dalla zona centrale della città.

Mentre camminava il suo cellulare squillò più volte.

«Pronto? Sì, mamma... d'accordo. Domani. Vai, ci sentiamo.» Concluse la chiamata, rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca, mentre svoltavano in una stradina laterale dove vide qualche passante, ma per lo più non c'era quasi nessuno.

«Domani a pranzo siamo dai nonni.» Disse ai ragazzi. Non amava molto l'idea del pranzo da loro, anzi, per nulla, ma per ora era la cosa migliore che potesse fare. Infondo si ricordava che sua madre era perfida nei suoi confronti, non nei confronti dei ragazzi e suo padre... beh, lui parlava molto poco con loro.

Arrivarono al minimarket poco dopo, iniziando a comprare l'occorrente per essere apposto per qualche giorno. Presero un carrello e alla fine diverse buste.

Furono costretti a tornare a piedi con le buste in mano, anche se per fortuna il tragitto non fu molto lungo.

Arrivati a casa sistemarono il cibo nel frigo e sulle mensole. Avevano comprato anche qualche merendina per i ragazzi -non che Sakura le evitasse come la peste-, quindi la donna lasciò i ragazzi liberi. Aveva bisogno di stare un poco da sola e i ragazzi non vedevano l'ora di poter uscire fuori a giocare.

Prese il cellulare in mano e vide dei messaggi.

“Sono Ino, ciao. Ho parlato con Hinata. Devi venire domani.”

“Inoltre le ho accennato che sei una madre single, ha detto che volendo domani puoi venire con i ragazzi, basta non facciano confusione. Ahahahah”

Rispose entusiasta a tali messaggi.

“Grazie mille! Quindi domani? Ti va se ci vediamo da qualche parte?” Chiese.

Alla fine fissarono per le nove davanti ad una vecchia caffetteria nella città che Sakura ricordava molto bene.

Lasciò il cellulare sul tavolo e si alzò, andando nella sua stanza al piano superiore.

Vide il foglio con le note musicali sconclusionate e decise di provare a suonarlo.

Prese lo spartito e scese nella stanza del pianoforte, chiudendosi dentro.

Era tempo che non c'entrava apposta per suonare. Anni.

Aprì la tastiera del pianoforte, si sedette e sistemò il foglio con lo spartito davanti a lei.

Si accomodò sullo sgabello e poi, delicatamente, posò le mani sulla tastiera.

Seguì le note trascritte sul foglio, cercando di capire come renderle.

Più suonava più notava le loro incongruenze. Non ne comprendeva il senso e le parevano sempre meno armoniche e insuonabili.

Arrivò alla fine con fatica, notando che era stata costretta a intrecciare le dita.

Probabilmente Kakashi l'aveva scritto in un momento di poca lucidità, decretò nella sua mente.

Inutile provare a capirne il senso.

Si alzò e fu proprio allora che, voltandosi, notò la porta aperta.

«Ragazzi? Akira? Tomoko?» Chiamo entrambi a gran voce, ma non ottenne risposta alcuna. Uscì dalla stanza e andò in giardino, dove li vide ricorrersi.

«Siete entrati in casa, per caso?» Chiese, mettendosi davanti a loro per avere la loro attenzione completa.

«No. Siamo fuori da quando ci ha detto che avevamo finito.» Annuì e tornò in casa, lasciandoli giocare, mentre il sole calava.

Pensò al vento, magari una folata da fuori aveva aperto la porta della stanza e lei, suonando, non ci aveva fatto attenzione.

Entrò di nuovo nella stanza del pianoforte, riprese lo spartito, chiuse il pianoforte ed uscì subito, chiudendosela alle spalle.

Uscì anche lei in giardino.

«Ragazzi!» Doveva parlar loro riguardo la mattina successiva.

I bambini si voltarono verso di lei avvicinandosi alla madre.

«Domattina prima di andare da nonna passiamo in una libreria. Devo parlare un attimo con la proprietaria. Per... lavoro.» Concluse.

«Quindi verremo con te?» Chiese Tomoko e Sakura annuì.

Con una mano scompigliò i capelli della ragazzina e poi quelli del ragazzino.

«Dai, che ognuno di noi riprenderà le proprie vite. Ora, su, tornate pure a giocare. Che tra poco inizio a cucinare qualcosa di buonissimo!» Disse con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.

Furono pochi minuti dopo che decise di tornare in casa per iniziare a cucinare.

  
  


  
  


La notte seguente apparve tranquilla. Nessun rumore. Sakura attribuì l'accaduto al fatto che i ragazzi dovessero ancora ambientarsi alla nuova casa e colse, la seconda notte, come un fattore positivo.

Lei stessa dormì bene e regolarmente fino alle sette, orario in cui si svegliò in automatico, nonostante avesse programmato di aprire gli occhi alle otto.

Però, fu proprio appena scese dal letto che notò qualcosa di strano.

L'anta dell'armadio era aperta.

Eppure, riflette, lei l'aveva chiusa.

La richiuse e attribuì il fatto a un possibile sonnambulismo.

Uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in cucina. Finalmente poteva fare una colazione più sostanziosa.

Lasciò i ragazzi dormire fino alle otto, nel mentre ne approfittò per fare una colazione abbondante e per farsi un bagno con calma.

Li svegliò con calma, aprendo entrambe le finestre.

Quando entrò in camera di Tomoko, però, notò qualcosa sul comodino. Una foto.

«Tomoko?» La ragazzina aveva appena aperto gli occhi.

«Dove l'hai presa?» Domandò, indicando la foto. Ritraeva Kakashi, Sakura nella foto non appariva.

Era una vecchia foto, forse di dieci anni prima, se non di più.

«Io? Non l'ho presa... non so come mai è qui.» Disse confusa.

Sakura era perplessa, mentre prendeva la foto. Preferiva tenersela lei.

Intimò alla figlia di alzarsi e scendere, mentre Akira era già sveglio.

«Tuo fratello sta scaldando il latte per entrambi.» Disse e Tomoko annuì, scese dal letto e corse, ancora in pigiama, al piano inferiore, facendo non poco rumore con i piedi.

L'aria che proveniva da fuori era ancora fresca, notò Sakura, mentre sentiva la pelle d'oca formarsi sulle sue braccia. Sospirò e richiuse le finestre nelle camere dei ragazzi, quindi andò a cambiarsi.

Si mise un abito il più neutro possibile. Un paio di pantaloni lunghi e leggeri, una maglietta bianca e una camicia del medesimo colore, sperando di fare una bella figura.

Ricordò le parole di Ino e il fatto che Hinata fosse strana.

Probabilmente erano solo voci e anche fosse stato vero poco importava.

Dopo aver fatto vestire anche i ragazzi uscirono tutti e tre, diretti al baro dove avevano appuntamento con Ino.

Ci vollero quindici minuti di cammino abbondanti per arrivarci, quasi venti.

La caffetteria era piccola e Ino era al bancone, intenta a conversare col barista, quando la famiglia entrò.

«Ciao! Un caffè per la mia amica. Ti va?» Chiese, per poi posare lo sguardo sui ragazzi.

«Sono Ino.» Si presentò subito, scendendo dallo sgabello e andando verso i bambini, allungando la mano per salutarli.

«Una vecchia amica di mamma. Vi va un succo di frutta?» Guardò Sakura per vedere se era concordo e la donna annuì, sorridendole per la sua gentilezza, per poi sedersi a sua volta su uno degli sgabelli.

«Andavamo a scuola insieme.» Spiegò ai figli, mentre venivano serviti e loro, curiosi, si guardavano attorno.

Pochi i posti a sedere, ma quei pochi erano pieni. Una caffetteria molto frequentata, seppur piccola.

Finirono di fare la seconda colazione e quindi, andarono tutti e quattro verso la libreria.

Era raggiungibile a piedi, pochi minuti, in un vicolo secondario.

Ino li guidò finché non raggiunsero il locale. Una scritta che indicava il nome della libreria era posta sopra il portone di ingresso.

“SandReading”. Notò, scritto, mentre varcavano la soglia.

Una picola libreria con un paio di stanze. La proprietaria stava sistemando dei libri con l'aiuto di uno scaleo, quando li sentì entrare. Si voltò verso di loro e scese, salutandoli.

«Felice di avervi qui. Sakura, giusto?» Sakura le strinse la mano.

«Sì, sono Io. Non ci vediamo da anni... loro sono i miei figli.» Iniziò, guardandosi attorno.

«Bel posto. Accogliente. Come mai proprio quel nome?» Chiese, riferendosi al nome posto fuori.

«Mio marito. Ogni tanto mi aiuta. Ama il mare e la spiaggia. Gaara, te lo ricordi?» Sakura annuì. Era un altro che aveva fatto la scuola superiroe con loro, seppur, a memoria, era arrivato in città solo dopo le medie.

«Senti. So del posto come commessa. Sono qui per candidarmi.» Smise di girarci intorno, arrivando dritto al sodo.

«Lo so. Ino mi ha già accennato che cerchi lavoro. Senti, facciamo così. Dopo domani torna in prova. Anche se, avendo seriamente bisogno di un aiuto mi verrebbe di assumerti pure subito.» Era molto meno timida di ciò che ricordava, anche se comunque dimostrava la stessa dolcezza di un tempo, mentre le sorrideva con gli occhi.

«D'accordo.» Nel mentre vide i ragazzi che giravano per la libreria, osservando i vari libri con curiosità.

«Colleziona candele?» Chiese Tomoko, che nel mentre era finita dietro al bancone.

«Ragazzi... venite entrambi qua, su. Non è cortese andare a zonzo così.» Cercò di riprenderli, ma Hinata scosse il capo, sorridendo.

«Lasciali pure curiosare un po'. Non fanno nulla di male. Sì, colleziono candele, ti piacciono?» Chiese, parlando alla ragazzina.

Tomoko si era ritrovata in mano alcune candele di varie dimensioni e colori.

«Le accende mai?» Chiese e Hinata annuì, avvicinandosi alla ragazzina e andando a sua volta dietro al bancone, dove la bambina aveva trovato le candele in una scatola.

«Spesso. A te piacciono le candele?» Chiese e Tomoko annuì energicamente col capo.

«Prendine pure due o tre. Quelle che preferisci.» Le disse Hinata, sotto lo sguardo di Tomoko, la quale abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

Con gli adulti che non erano sua madre era comunque un pelo timida, esuberante, certo, ma timida.

«Ci vediamo dopo domani, Sakura. Per la prova evita di portare i ragazzi.» Le comunicò Hinata e lei la salutò, comunicando ai ragazzi di seguire lei e Ino.

«Se vuoi posso tenerteli io. Sono anni che ci siamo perse di vista, lo so, ma magari posso esserti utile...» O li lasciava con lei o con i suoi genitori.

Colse la proposta al balzo.

«Grazie, sarebbe un gran favore. Adesso io e i ragazzi andiamo dai miei genitori. Su, Akira, Tomoko... venite.» Fu così che si salutarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi stia piacendo.  
> Il nome della libreria vuol dire, letteralmente, "leggendo sabbia".  
> Stiamo arrivando sempre più al punto clue della storia. Soprattutto con l'entrata in scena di Hinata Hyuga e quindi, in un secondo momento, di Gaara.  
> Come vedrete le coppie sono molteplici e oscillo tra il canone il fanon/crack. Personalmente trovo questa ship molto carina.  
> Grazie a chi segue la storia.


	7. 7

7

  
  


I suoi genitori vivevano in un trilocale, la stessa casa in cui era cresciuta da ragazzina.

Suonò verso mezzogiorno, attendendo davanti al portone del palazzo, finchè qualcuno le aprì.

Salì le due rampe di scale che la dividevano dalla casa assieme ai ragazzi, arrivando davanti alla porta d'ingresso già aperta.

«Buongiorno!» Sua madre li accolse a braccia aperte, riservando uno sguardo amorevole ai ragazzi. Sapeva sempre come trarla in inganno, pensò Sakura.

«Ciao mamma. Papà dov'è?» Domandò, subito dopo, mentre anche i ragazzi salutavano la loro nonna che non vedevano da tanto tempo.

«In salotto.» Sakura annuì, dirigendosi nella stanza adiacente al piccolo ingresso, un salotto con angolo cottura.

Era una stanza piccola, con un divano a due posti, un tavolo, la cucina e un piccolo mobile con sopra la tv, oltre che una porta finestra che dava sul piccolo balcone.

Vide la pentola sul fuoco e i piatti già in tavola.

Suo padre era sul divano intento a leggere il giornale.

Un uomo di mezza età come al solito concentrato sui suoi pensieri che neppure vide la figlia entrare nella stanza.

«Ciao papà.» Tentò la donna, ma la risposta tardò molto ad arrivare.. L'uomo ci impiegò un po' per alzare gli occhi dal giornale e per registrarla.

«Ciao.» Si limitò, prima di tornare a leggere il suo giornale.

Come al solito, pensò. Non era cambiato nulla.

L'uomo si alzò dal divano pochi istanti dopo, ripiegando il giornale e sistemandolo su una sedia, quindi uscì dalla stanza.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide ancora i ragazzi venir intrattenuti dalla madre, quindi decise di andare da loro.

«Chiedevo ai miei nipotini come fosse la nuova casa!» Disse con voce entusiasta, appena vide la figlia tornare da loro.

«Mi hanno anche detto che hai trovato lavoro!» Continuò, ma lei scosse la testa, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sulle altre porte. La porta della camera dei suoi genitori era aperta e si poteva intravedere il letto matrimoniale, quella che un tempo era stata sua era chiusa e il bagno anche. Sentì suo padre tirare lo sciaquone.

«In questi giorni devo andare lì in prova. Poi si vedrà.» Spiegò, mentre vedeva il padre uscire dal bagno.

«Ragazzi? Che ne dite di andare un po' in quella stanza?» Chiese, indicando la sua vecchia camera, per poi guardare la madre come in cerca di approvazione.

«Ma certo! Andate pure! Ci sono anche dei giochi.» Akira e Tomoko non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e andarono.

«Dove sei andata a sentire per il lavoro?» Domandò subito dopo sua madre, entrando in salotto e prendendo un succo d'arancia dal frigo.

«Una libreria. Quella di Hinata Hyuga.» Suo padre, che era tornato a sedersi sul divano, alzò lo sguardo di scatto.

«Non è affidabile, quella donna.» Sentenziò, ma la figlia si limitò a guardarlo per un istante, ignorando, poi, la sua affermazione.

«Ma del resto... tu sei la prima persona che ha perso la mia fiducia allora.» Rincarò la dose. Sakura avrebbe voluto spiegare per l'ennesima volta che all'epoca aveva solo 16 anni, che non era colpa sua se si era lasciata sedurre, che comunque aveva un buon ricordo dell'uomo, eppure... finse di nuovo di non sentire. Inutile riaprire vecchi discorsi. I suoi genitori non avrebbero capito.

Ci aveva provato a lungo a spiegare loro la situazione, che lui aveva del potere su di lei, ma niente.

«Su, la pasta è pronta!» Cinguettò sua madre e Sakura si apprestò a chiamare i ragazzi.

Il pranzo fu breve, in mezzo poche le parole scambiate, principalmente l'attenzione era rivolta ai nipoti, persino suo padre calcolò Akira e Tomoko.

«Siete molto cresciuti» Commentò e i ragazzini sorrisero, soprattutto Tomoko, che si vantò di quanto fosse più grande rispetto a un tempo.

Dopo il pranzo e un caffè Sakura si dileguò con i propri figli.

«Devo sistemare ancora delle cose, sapete....» Salutò velocemente i propri genitori e uscì di casa.

Ringraziò che poi sarebbe stata Ino a rimanere con i suoi figli.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Nei giorni seguenti nella casa dove vivevano successero altri fatti che destabilizzarono i ragazzi.

Un giorno Tomoko trovò i propri quaderni di scuola sparsi in giro per casa, nonostante lei li avesse rimessi a posto, o almeno era quello che diceva e una volta Akira si ritorvò a udire il rumore di passi, di nuovo, nonostante fosse pieno giorno e fosse vigile.

Sakura ogni volta cercò di sviare e di far apparire loro tutto ciò come qualcosa di occasionale.

«Te li sarai immaginati... sarai stato soprappensiero...» Diceva al ragazzo.

«Magari te li sei dimenticati in giro...» A Tomoko. Ma ogni volta anche le sue sicurezze vacillavano.

Persino la foto di Kakashi, sistemata in camera sua, era stata ritrovata nella sala del pianoforte da lei stessa. Aveva preferito non chiedere nulla ai ragazzi per non inquietarli, ma dubitava fortemente potessero esser stati loro. Aveva chiuso la porta a chiave e la chiava la teneva solo lei.

Fu Ino, dopo l'ennesima notte insonne, a venire a casa per prendere i ragazzi, mentre Sakura si preparava per il lavoro.

«Grazie ancora.» Le sorrise, salutò i ragazzi e uscì di casa, lasciandoli con l'amica.

Ino le aveva detto che li avrebbe portati un po' in giro, magari anche al parco.

Sakura riuscì a raggiungere il lavoro con un piccolo anticipo, scoprendo Hinata intenta ad aprire il negozio.

«Buongiorno!» La salutò, mentre l'Haruno entrava e si toglieva il giubbotto.

«Aiutami a sistemare questi libri, per iniziare.» Le indicò una pila di libro e la donna annuì.

«Ordine alfabetico? Divisione per generi?» Chiese, subito dopo, prendendone in mano uno.

«Tutti e due. Prima per generi e da lì alfabetico.» Disse e Sakura eseguì.

«Le voci su di te sono vere?» Chiese d'un tratto, mentre sistemava l'ultimo libro, un romanzo giallo.

«Quali delle tante?» Chiese Hinata e Sakura sospirò, posando lo sguardo sul bancone. Ancora non era entrato nessuno, nonostante fossero le otto e la libreria fosse aperta di quasi mezz'ora.

«Quelle che ti dipingono come una medium e altre cose.» Hinata si strinse nelle spalle. Stava per rispondere, ma entrò un cliente e quindi evitarono di continuare la conversazione.

I clienti iniziarono ad arrivare, Sakura scoprì la libreria mediamente frequentata e solo verso l'una poté respirare un po'.

Hinata con l'aiuto di Sakura si apprestò a chiudere la libreria per l'ora di pranzo, quindi andò a sedersi al suo interno.

«Diciamo che la gente teme ciò che non conosce.» Rispose allora la proprietaria, mentre tirava fuori un panino dalla borsa.

Sakura annuì. Quindi lo era... ma non era possibile...

Guardò la donna sedersi e iniziare a mangiare.

«Del tipo?» Domandò, sedendosodi al suo fianco su uno sgabello.

«Lascia stare... non voglio spaventarti. Comunque sei brava, te la cavi bene con i clienti.» Abbozzò un sorriso. Sakura era stata cortese e egentile con tutti, oltre che affabile. Riuscendo a convincere a comprare un libro anche una giovane coppia che era lì solo per un giro.

«Non è questo...» Iniziò Sakura, ma temeva ancora di continuare il discorso. Si fece coraggio e quindi, riprese a parlare.

«A casa mia succedono cose strane. Cioè, è la vecchia casa di Hatake Kakashi.» Spiegò e allora vide Hinata strabuzzare gli occhi, sorpresa e anche lievemente inquieta a tale rivelazione.

«So cos'è successo a Kakashi Hatake. Come mai vivi proprio lì?» Domandò e Sakura si strinse nelle spalle. Tanto valeva spiegarsi.

«Da ragazzina prendevo lezioni di pianoforte da lui. Avevo sedici anni. Mi lasciai... sedurre. Convincere. Era così affascinante... lo so, aveva più di trent'anni. Alla fine rimasi incinta. Lui rifiutò la gravidanza. Scappai da Konoha, i miei genitori mi giudicarono una poco di buono. Da allora ho cresciuto i ragazzi da sola, fino all'eredità. Non immaginavo che Kakashi lasciasse tutto a loro, non li aveva neppure mai riconosciuti...» Commentò e Hinata annuì, finendo di mangiare.

«Dai, per oggi abbiamo finito. Torna pure a casa, oggi pomeriggio me ne occupo da sola e poi... verso e tre viene Gaara. Comunque, sei assunta.» Concluse, rivolgendosi a Sakura, la quale sorrise.

«Inizierai a lavorare da domani. Tutti i giorni, domenica esclusa. Solo la mattina. In futuro potrei aver bisogno di te anche il pomeriggio. Potrebbe essere un problema?» Sakura scosse il capo. Con i ragazzi si sarebbe organizzata, aveva bisogno di quel lavoro e di tenersi impegnata e poi, nonostante tutte le dicerie, Hinata pareva un'ottima persona.

Uscì dalla libreria salutando la donna, quindi si fermò ad un bar poco lontano per un boccone. Ino le aveva detto che si sarebbe occupata lei del pranzo per i ragazzi, quindi poteva fare con calma.

Verso le tre chiamò l'amica, mentre tornava a casa, passando di nuovo dalla libreria e fu lì che vide un uomo avvicinarsi verso di lei.

Capelli rossi, lisci, occhi color del ghiaccio, un tatuaggio sulla fronte. Per un attimo le incutè un gran timore, nonostante non si sapesse spiegare come mai di tale impressione, ma visto che lui la ignorò fece altrettanto. Lo vide, però, entrare nella libreria di Hinata che ancora era chiusa, all'apertura mancavano pochi minuti.

Suo marito, forse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon proseguimento di lettura. Sono arrivato a finire tutta la long, su Open Office, piano piano rileggerò e correggerò i capitoli, quindi con regolarità li posterò.  
> Grazie a tutti di leggerla.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Alla prossima.


	8. Chapter 8

8-

  
  


Finì di compilare i moduli d'iscrizione per i ragazzi. La scuola media si trovava a mezz'ora a piedi da casa loro, dieci minuti con l'autobus.

Ormai era una passata più di una settimana da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare e a casa risultava tutto più o meno tranquillo. Hinata pareva una persona a modo e ancora non aveva conosciuto Gaara, anche se immaginava fosse l'uomo visto di sfuggita qualche tempo prima.

Aveva deciso di far frequentare loro una scuola abbastanza piccola, le classi erano con numeri ristretti e avevano pure un dopo scuola. Molto utile, pensava, permettere ai ragazzi di restare a scuola fino alle cinque di pomeriggio, sia per il suo lavoro, sia perché lì erano seguiti da dei professionisti nello svolgere i compiti assegnati loro.

Consegnò i moduli alla segreteria, salutò e quindi, uscì.

«La scuola inizierà a settembre.» Disse Akira, mentre la famiglia camminava per le strade di Konoha.

«E ci faremo nuovi amici!» Concluse Tomoko, mentre la madre, a pochi passi davanti a loro, svoltava a destra in un vicolo secondario.

«Dove andiamo?» Domandò Tomoko, osservando la donna continuare a camminare.

«Vi va un gelato?» Domandò, fermandosi davanti a una piccola piazza. La gelateria era il locale che più di tutti risaltava in quella piazza. In piezzo ad esssa due panchine e un lampione.

Per un attimo la sua mente viaggiò.

Si ricordò di quando, di tanto in tanto, lei e Kakashi andavano lì in piena notte, per non farsi vedere da nessuno.

Più ci pensava più realizzava quanto fosse stata sedotta da quell'uomo.

Pur amando i suoi figli e riconoscendo di esser stata molto legata a quel'uomo, ormai si rendeva sempre più conto che l'allora sedicenne Sakura era stata ammaliata. Si chiese se Kakashi si fosse mai reso conto del casino che avevano combinato durante tutti quegli anni, se il suo rifiuto alla paternità fosse un segnale di ciò...

«Sì! Quindi, portò i ragazzi dentro il locale.

Una giovane ragazza da dietro al bancone sorrise loro e diede loro i gelati richiesti.

Appena uscirono con in mano un cono a testa si fermarono sulle panchine per gustarselo.

«Mamma...» Iniziò Akira.

«Devi ancora dirmi come mai dell'eredità.» Concluse. Era maledettamente curioso e anche Tomoko a tale affermazione fece scattare le orecchie. Sakura sospirò. Il momento era giunto.

«Penso siate abbastanza grandi per doverlo sapere.» Fece una pausa, leccando il gelato.

«Non vi ho mai parlato di vostro padre. Purtroppo appena seppe che aspettavo voi... i miei piccoli angeli, andò via. Non volle saperne nulla. Io presi e andai via da Konoha. Sapete, era più grande di me ed io ancora molto giovane. Alla fine vi ho cresciuti da sola. Beh... la casa che abbiamo ereditato, che avete ereditato, era di vostro padre.» Concluse. Non voleva entrare nei dettagli della differenza di età, preferì omettere i loro anni esatti. Sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto, ma non voleva essere lei a dir loro che il padre aveva trent'anni e lei solo sedici, all'epoca dell'inizio del loro rapporto.

Vide l'espressione dei propri figli cambiare. Non avevano mai fatto domande riguardo il padre e probabilmente li aveva shockati. Non doveva essere bello, pensò, sapere che un genitore li aveva abbandonati di sua spontanea volontà.

Smisero di parlare, finendo il gelato in silenzio e anche durante il tragitto verso casa, quando finalmente Sakura disse loro «Torniamo a casa» non proferirono parola alcuna.

Sperò metabolizzassero in fretta.

Tornarono a casa quasi verso le sette di sera, quindi Sakura si mise ai fornelli lasciando ai ragazzi la posisbilità di giocare ancora un po', rilassandosi.

Fu mentre Tomoko era in giardino e Akira in salotto, la prima a giocare e il secondo a leggere, che accadde.

Fu Akira a vivere la situazione in prima persona, ritrovandosi accanto a sé dei quaderni. Li notò solo dopo un po', ma era certo che prima non ci fossero.

Appena smise di leggere li prese in mano, curioso.

Ne aprì uno e trovò una foto ritraente sua madre con un uomo.

Iniziò a sfogliarlo e trovò dediche, pensieri... ad un certo punto lo chiese, era come se lo mettesse a disagio. Andò subito in cucina.

«Mamma! Questi cosa sono?» Aveva con sé i quaderni e Sakura li prese in mano, sfogliando alcune pagine.

Un colpo al cuore.

«Li hai letti?» Domandò al figlio il quale annuì.

«Solo alcune pagine.» Preciso e Sakura lasciò subito i fornelli, sedendosi e posando i quaderni sul tavolo.

Disse al figlio di tornare in salotto e appena il ragazzo, seppur con sguardo confuso e preoccupato, andò via, la donna iniziò a piangere, in silenzio.

Erano i quaderni di quando era ragazza... credeva fossero stati buttati via, bruciati, forse.

Si schiarì le idee. In quella casa stava succedendo qualcosa di molto strano.

Si asciugò le lacrime, si alzò e andò da Akira, il quale era a gambe incrociate e stava guardando fisso davanti a sé.

«Akira, dove li hai trovati quei quaderni?» Domandò a bruciapelo al figlio.

«Sono come apparsi sul divano. Non ne ho idea...«La donna seguì con lo sguardo il luogo esatto dove il figlio stava guardando.

Vide un disegno alla parete.

Un fiore di ciliegio che prima non c'era

Per poco non ebbe un infarto.

Doveva parlare con Hinata e pure urgentemente.

«Ho paura.» Ammise Akira e Sakura si avvicinò a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Lei, nonostante la situazione fosse assurda e inquietante, riusciva a sentire che la presenza, se era una presenza, non era cattiva.

«Vai a chiamare tua sorella. Tra poco mangiamo. Tranquillo. Non è niente di grave.» Akira annuì e si alzò, andando n giardino a chiamare Tomoko.

Entrarono poco dopo e Sakura aveva già finito di apparecchiare.

«Mamma, prima mentre ero in giardino l'altelana ha iniziato a muoversi da sola. Poi, ho visto qualcuno sopra di essa.» Le parole di Tomoko raggelarono sia lei che Akira.

«Sicura di non essertelo immaginato?» Domandò, ma Tomoko scosse il capo.

«Non ho paura. Anzi, è stato divertente.» Ammise, mettendosi a tavola e iniziando a mangiare.

«Mamma? Posso dormire con te?« Chiese Akira alla madre, la quale annuì. Era il più spaventata tra i due, quindi non se la senti di dirgli di no.

Dopo cena rimase in salotto con i ragazzi, ricevendo una chiamata da Ino.

«Ciao! Volendo potresti venire da me. Sì, se gli va puoi venire anche Sai e portate tranquillamente il bambino.» Comunicò, quindi, ai figli l'arrivo imminente di Ino.

Le aveva proposto di vedersi e passare un poco di tempo insieme, infatti, dopo poco, ecco suonare il campanello.

Fu Tomoko a correre ad aprire, ritrovandosi Ino, Sai e il figlio in braccio a quest'ultimo, davanti.

Sai era un uomo magro, dalla pelle quasi bianca e gli occhi neri, oltre ai capelli del medesimo colore, tenuti corti.

«Buona sera! Volete qualcosa da bere?» Chiese Sakura alla coppia, mentre li invitava in salotto e lasciavano il bambino sedersi per terra.

«Vi va di giocare un po' con Inoji?» Chiese Ino a Tomoko e Akira. Inoji era il bambino.

I due annuirono, mentre Sai accettava di buon grado un bicchiere di vino.

«Comunque piacere. Io sono Sakura. Perdonami, ma non mi ricordo di te.» Ammise, stringendo la mano a Sai.

L'uomo ricambiò la stretta, annuendo.

«Manco io.» Ammise, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre la compagna osservava il proprio figlio giocare con Tomoko e Akira.

«Quindi sei la ex di Kakashi Hatake?» Chiese Sai a bruciapelo e Sakura abbassò lo sguardo. Probabilmente Ino gliene aveva parlato, chi sa... infondo i suoi figli erano la prova vivente di quella relazione. Non poteva più pensare di tenerlo nascosto al mondo intero. Tanto meno a Konoha.

«Kakashi Hatake mi chiese di dipingere dei quadri per lui. Lo feci. Quando lo feci notai che qualcosa in lui non tornava. Si trattava di cinque anni fa.» Sai era impassibile mentre raccontava ciò. Pareva come inespressivo e Sakura si chiese come potesse Ino reggere un uomo simile. Non sembrava una cattiva persona, anzi, ma era quasi inquetante il modo in cui non trasmetteva emozioni di alcun tipo.

«Era bloccato nel suo passato, si vedeva. Era paralizzato, ancorato a qualcosa. Ora me lo spiego.» E guardò i ragazzi.

Sakura rimase ad ascoltare Sai in silenzio, ogni tanto osservava i figli che cercavano di far ridere il bambino, con scarso successo. Molto simile al padre, pensò Sakura.

Il discorso poco dopo virò su altro, parlarono dei propri figli e del lavoro.

Ino, una cassiera, Sai un pittore, Sakura... beh, aveva appena trovato un impiego.

«Hinata Hyuga? Una persona interessante. Se non fosse per le sue manie legate al paranormale...» Sai doveva essere molto più scettico di Ino al riguardo. Forse addirittura negava con tutto sé stesso. Sakura ripensò al ciligio che aveva trovato disegnato sul muro e guardò di nuovo verso il muro. Nulla. Era sparito.

«Ah, suo marito è peggio di Hinata. Sembra sia cresciuto a contatto con tale visione della realtà.» Continuò Sai.

«Così la spaventi da morire.» Lo fermò Ino, ma Sakura era sempre più sicura di doversi rivolgere a Hinata il prima possibile.

Fu verso mezzanotte che la coppia andò via assieme al bambino, salutando i presenti e fissando con Sakura affinché il giorno dopo, durante il lavoro, Ino si sarebbe occupata dei ragazzi.

Sakura mandò a letto i ragazzi, quindi si recò a riposare a sua volta.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Si sedettero su due sgabelli per mangiare, era tutta la mattina che si dividevano tra scaffali da sistemare e clienti a cui vendere libri.

«Con i ragazzi riesci a gestirti?» Chiese Hinata alla sottoposta, «col lavoro, intendo.» Sakura a annuì, addentando il suo panino, comperato la mattina stessa presso un bar.

«Mi aiuta Ino Yamanaka.» Spiegò. Hinata posò lo sguardo sull'ingresso della libreria, mentre ascoltava la donna.

«Sentì.» Sakura finì di mangiare e subito si rivolse a Hinata. Ormai darsi del tuo era consuetudine, complice l'età così simile delle due donne.

«Sei una medium, no? Perchè casa mia...» Hnata alzò una mano per zittirla.

«A breve arriverà Gaara. Serve anche lui se vuoi parlare di questo.» Sakura annuì.

Sperò che il loro aiuto, se era tutto vero, le servisse.

Furono pochi minuti dopo, meno di mezz'ora, che qualcuno aprì la porta della libreria, ancora chiusa, con la chiave.

L'uomo dell'altro giorno apparve davanti a loro.

«Lei è la dipindente di mia moglie? Piacere, Gaara No Sabaku.» Lui era molto più distaccato di Hinata, lo si notava lontano un chilometro, anche mentre tendeva la mano a Sakura, la quale si alzò per ricambiare la stretta che notò essere vigorosa.

«Parlavo con Sakura di infestazioni.» Iniziò Hinata, dopo aver sorriso all'uomo e avergli messo una mano sulla spalla in segno di saluto.

Gaara annuì.

«Sono cresciuto in mezzo ai fenomeni paranormali. Ho subito un paio di lutti molto forti e a distanza di anni ho ancora gli spiriti legati a me. Ho studiato questo mondo per anni. Non pratico da un pezzo. Cosa le serve?» Sakura rimase stupita dalla naturalezza con cui ne parlava, molto maggiore rispetto a quella usata da Hinata. Era come se... come parlasse di un lavoro che non praticava da un pezzo, ma che conosceva come le sue tasche.

«Mi sono trasferita da poco.» Iniziò, ma Gaara alzò subito gli occhi al soffitto, precedendola.

«Due figli, gemelli seppur di sessi opposti. La casa risulta infestata.» Sakura rimase ancor più stupita, nonostante dopo ciò che aveva vissuto a casa sua doveva comprendere che quello che stava dicendo Gaara era la prassi.

«Io non le ho mai detto di avere dei figli.» Iniziò, ma Gaara si strinse nelle spalle.

«Tomoko e Akira, giusto?» Questo manco Hinata lo sapeva.

«Se vuole le controlli casa assieme a Hinata immagino di doverle dimostrare che può fidarsi. Quindi dirle queste cose è il minimo. Obbiettivamente... così sapeva per certo che Gaara non era come gli altri.

Dopo che anche Hinata ebbe finito il suo pranzo Gaara rimase con loro per il pomeriggio. Il discorso morì momentaneamente lì, tutti e tre decisero di tornare al lavoro.

Fu solo dopo diverse ore, quando chiusero il negozio, che Sakura guardò Gaara.

«Potrebbe controllarmi casa?» Domandò e Gaara annuì.

«Per favore. Le chiedo di portare i ragazzi da qualcuno, per quel giorno. Chiunque, basta non siano in casa. Sua figlia poi... attira i fenomeni e non ne rimase assolutamente spaventata. Per carità, è un bene, ma potrebbe creare problemi durante la mia visita. Soprattutto perché è solo una bambina.» Concluse, mentre usciva dal locale assieme alla moglie.

Li vide prendersi per mano e abbozzò un sorriso. Nonostante tutto non immagina che Hinata potesse trovarsi un uomo così tranquillo, pacato e deciso.

«Farò come mi consiglia lei. Quindi, di salutarono. Decisero di accordarsi per telefono.

Sakura tornò a casa tardi, camminando nel freddo della sera, col sole ormai calato.

Riflette sulla situazione e nonostante fosse la prima atemere quella condizione, decise di andare fino in fondo.

Fu quando tornò a casa, passando per le vie maggiormente illuminate di Konoha, che vide i ragazzi assieme ad Ino giovare in giardino. Quel giorno la sua amica era stata davvero gentilissima a tenerli tutto il giorno. Se pensava che non la pagava neppure...

«Sono tornata!» Ino e i ragazzi la salutarono allegri. Sakura decise di non raccontare subito a Ino la sua nuova decisione, limitandosi a farsi raccontare da lei la giornata con i ragazzi, per poi augurarle buona serata a tornare dentro casa con i ragazzi.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mancano pochissimi capitoli alla fine.  
> Vorrei ringraziare chi segue e chi supporta con i kudos.  
> Sono felice che vi stia piacendo.  
> Grazie a tutt*! <3


	9. 9

_9-_

  
  


Aveva deciso, con i coniugi Sabaku, di fare lil controllo qualche giorno dopo, quindi, aveva invitato Ino per un caffè, con l'intenzione di chiederle una mano con i ragazzi.

Stava attendendo il barista, mentre la donna rispondeva a qualche messaggio sul proprio cellulare.

«Ma non lavori quel giorno...» Le disse, mettendo via l'apparecchio elettronico. Erano in un bar in davanti a un giardino. I ragazzi davanti a loro nell'aria verde, loro ai tavoli fuori dal locale.

«Lo so. Ho parlato con Hinata e Gaara per avere una mano. Non posso tenere i ragazzi quel giorno.» Spiegò e Ino rimase sorpresa, volgendo il proprio sguardo verso l'amica, con un sopracciglio abbassato.

«Cosa intendi dire?» Domandò, per poi veder apparire il barista e ordinare, entrambe, due caffè.

«Un sopralluogo, così lo definiscono loro. Ino, devo farlo. Davvero.» Ino sospirò e si mise una mano tra i capelli, spazientita.

«Mi sa che hai perso qualche rotella, Sakura. Finchè si tratta di parlare di paranormale è una cosa, ma agire... Sakura guardò l'amica con decisione, voleva solo una risposta per quanto valeva i ragazzi.

«No, Sakura. Non ti terrò i ragazzi. Non voglio entrarci in questa storia.» Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, lievemente arrabbiata con l'amica, ma decise di lasciar perdere e non rovinarsi la giornata.

Avrebbe chiesto ai suoi genitori, inventandosi una bugia. Non era felice di tale idea, ma era la migliore che le potesse venire in mente per risolvere la situazione in tempo.

Finirono di bere il loro caffè, portato durante la loro conversazione dal barista, e quindi si salutarono.

Fu allora che Sakura chiamò sua madre, seppur contro voglia.

Compose il numero, ancora seduta al tavolo del bar e attese una sua risposta.

«Pronto? Sì, mamma. Sentì, dopo domani ho da fare tutto il pomeriggio e vorrei tu mi tenessi i ragazzi, sarebbe possibile? Sì, non posso tenerli io.» La madre fece una battuta inappropriata, pensando che volesse vedersi con un uomo e Sakura si limitò a ridacchiare piano, in preda all'imbarazzo. Alla fine, però, convinta che sua figlia avesse un appuntamento galante, la donna acconsentì. Era apposto.

Sakura si alzò e andò dai ragazzi.

  
  


Fu a cena che spiegò loro la situazione. Disse che qualcuno avrebbe fatto un'ispezione a casa loro e che avrebbe richiesto qualche ora. Spiegò che era tutto sotto controllo, nonostante non lo fosse per nulla, e che sarebbero andati dalla nonna e di non parlare con nessuno di questa faccenda.

«Mamma, l'ombra è tornata.» Tomoko proferì parola e Sakura seguì lo sguardo della figlia, indirizzato verso la porta che dava sull'ingresso. Loro erano in salotto.

Vide chiaramente un'ombra di un uomo, un'ombra nera che poco dopo sparì. Pure gli occhi di Akira erano puntati in quella direzione.

Erano giorni, infatti, che il ragazzo dormiva con la madre, mentre Tomoko rimaneva tranquilla e a fatica aveva accettato di tenere la porta della propria stanza aperta la notte, richiesta fatta da Sakura, visto che era preoccupata.

La situazione stava peggiorando e questo lo realizzò ancor di più quando sentì il pianoforte suonare, dal nulla. Peccato che nessuno oltre loro fosse in casa e che la stanza fosse chiusa a chiave. Sakura si alzò e appurò che la stanza era chiusa a chiave, ma si rifiutò di aprirla. Si limitò a portare i ragazzi aletto e a lasciare la luce accesa in tutta la casa.

Il pianoforte smise da solo di suonare e fu solo allora, dopo più di mezz'ora, che Sakura scese dal piano superiore e aprì la porta. Come immaginava la stanza era vuota e il pianoforte a coda era lì, pronto per essere suonato.

Un rumore improvviso, un tonfo, e vide lo sgabello cadere per terra. Deglutì e andò di corsa al piano superiore.

Sperò che i prossimi giorni passassero il fretta, adesso quella situazione stava diventando troppo anche per lei.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Aveva portato i bambini dai suoi genitori e lei stava attendendo Hinata e Gaara davanti al cancello che dava sul suo giardino. Arrivarono in perfetto orario, guidando un'auto usata di colore rosso.

«Bella casa, sicuramente.» Commentò Hinata, mentre Gaara si guardava attorno.

«Infestata da relativamente poco tempo.» Commentò, varcando il cancello già precedentemente aperto.

«Secondo il nostro tempo sarà meno di un mese. Quando è morto Kakashi?» Domandò, senza voltarsi verso Sakura.

«Poco più di un mese.» Rispose, mentre Hinata seguiva il marito, sistemandosi lo zaino che aveva sulle spalle in modo che le risultasse maggiormente comodo.

«Per favore, aprimi la porta.» Disse, fermandosi davanti alla porta di ingresso e Sakura non se lo fece ripetere due volte, andando ad aprirla subito.

Appena l'uomo varcò la soglia sospirò.

«Cerca contatto. Cerca di parlarti da quando siete qui. Come caso è tra i più normali che abbia mai affrontato.» Sakura si chiese che cos'avessse mai dovuto affrontare in vita sua, se quello lo considerava normale... per lui ciò era la prassi?

Hinata si tolse lo zaino di dosso e lo aprì, tirando fuori delle candele. Iniziò a sistemarle all'ingresso e sulle scale. Andò anche al piano di sopra, Sakura non la seguì. Immaginò preferisse lavorare da sola.

Quando tornò al piano terra sistemò anche degli incesti su alcuni posa incensi, quindi guardò il marito.

«Ritiro tutto quello che ho detto.» Disse, mentre dalla stanza del pianoforte lo strumento riprendeva a suonare.

«Devono esserci anche i ragazzi. Non sarà semplice essendo bambini, ma è la sola soluzione.» Quindi si voltò verso Sakura.

«Kakashi Hatake è qui.» Fu allora che iniziarono sentire rumori, freddo, cambi di temperatura improvvisi e forti. Fu allora che le finestre si aprirono di scatto, che dal nulla apparvero degli spartiti per terra.

«Suonando una melodia devi avergli dato se possibile più forza.» Sakura realizzò in quel momento l'utilità di quello spartito.

«Anche se lo spirito era presente già da prima.» Hinata, nel mentre, stava recitando delle formule che Sakura non comprese. La voce era bassa, appena percettibile.

«Deve contattare anche i ragazzi, direttamente.» Sakura sgranò gli occhi. Non voleva questo per i ragazzi.

Scosse il capo.

«Era più grande di te e tu eri minorenne. Lo so. Purtroppo è l'unica soluzione. Mi sta dicendo...» Sakura non sentiva nulla, forse qualche lieve sussurro di tanto in tanto, ma nulla di preciso, «che i tuoi genitori ti cacciarono di casa quando lo scoprirono, invece di attaccare lui.» Come chiunque sano di mente avrebbe fatto, pensò l'Haruno.

«Ripeto, dobbiamo portare anche i ragazzi. Domani ti andrebbe bene?» Domandò Gaara, mentre muoveva le mani e piano piano i rumori svanivano, così come il cambio netto di temperatura.

«Per ora è tranquillo, Hinata gli ha chiesto di aspettare, ma dobbiamo agire subito.» Sakura era preoccupata. Molto preoccupata al riguardo. Si chiese come preparare i ragazzi, soprattutto Akira, riguardo ciò. Lei era la prima ad essere spaventata, non sarebbe stata loro d'aiuto, pensava, mentre accompagna i due coniugi verso l'uscita. Li osservò, loro erano calmissimi. Forse ciò avrebbe aiutato Akira a tranquillizzarsi.

Restò sola, una volta salutati Hinata e Gaara, e si sedette per un attimo in giardino, sull'altalena. Aveva bisogno di riposare un po' la mente, ancora incredula davanti a ciò che aveva appena vissuto. Spaventata.

  
  


_«Te ne andrai subito da Konoha. Non è tollerabile avere una sgualdrina in casa, immagini cosa dirà la gente se lo verranno a sapere? Sua madre era furiosa, mentre le preparava le valigie per andarsene._

_«Saremo buoni e ti aiuteremo economicamente, ma vattene.» Non era un consiglio, assomigliava molto di più ad un ordine vero e proprio._

_Non tolleravano che rimanesse lì un altro giorno._

_Guardò il padre, il quale non proferì parola, ma era palesemente concorde con la moglie._

_Era sola ed era incinta._

  
  


Un genitore normale, pensava mentre i ricordi le riaffioravano, avrebbe attaccato l'uomo più che trentenne che aveva sedotto la figlia sedicenne, ma non loro. Loro avevano attaccato lei.

Detestava Kakashi per questo e sapeva di averne tutti i motivi del mondo, non era perdonabile. Poteva quasi essere sua figlia.

Nonostante questo se voleva vivere serena con i suoi figli doveva agire e farlo assieme a loro.

Si chiese cosa volesse Kakashi da loro per poterli, poi, lasciare in pace.

Perdono? Chiedere scusa? Per cosa? Per averli abbandonati? Per aver sedotto Sakura da ragazza? Si alzò dall'altalena senza trovare una risposta a tali domande e senza sapere come avrebbe reagito il giorno dopo. Quella situazione aveva dell'assurdo, ma sono una cosa era certa. Era la sua prima esperienza col paranormale e sarebbe stata anche l'ultima, non voleva più averci niente a che fare.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manca solo un altro capitolo ed ho concluso la long.  
> Spero che fino ad ora l'abbiate apprezzata.  
> Al prossimo -ed ultimo- capitolo-. :)


	10. 10

_10_

  
  


Era arrivato il momento.

Guardò i ragazzi accanto a lei, Akira palesemente spaventato e Tomoko tranquilla.

«Dobbiamo per forza?» Chiese il ragazzino e Sakura annuì. Aveva spiegato loro tutto e le reazioni erano state opposte. Akira allarmato, Tomoko divertita, elettrizzata.

Il ragazzino era quello più spaventato, mentre entravano in casa seguiti da Hinata e Gaara, i quali una volta varcata la soglia iniziarono a preparare incensi e candele.

Gaara posò una mano su una parete, chiudendo gli occhi.

Poco dopo iniziarono i fenomeni.

Hinata iniziò a parlare con lo spirito di Kakashi e pian piano i rmri non solo aumentarono e la temperatura calò di colpo, ma davanti a loro apparve come un'ombra. La stessa vista tempo addietro.

Era lui, Sakura ne era sicura, mentre cercava di riflettere con calma, nonostante la paura la provasse lei in pirmis, stringendo la mano ad Akira.

L'ombra attraversò Sakura e poi i ragazzi. Akira rimase immobile, per poco non svenne, mentre Tomoko sorrise.

«Papà. Si tratta di papà.» Decretò tranquillamente.

«Lo abbiamo sognato tutti e tre.» Disse, poi, sorridendo.

«Che bello vederti, papà.» Akira si ricompose, come se iniziasse ad avere meno paura della situazione che si era creata.

«Papà...?» Sussurrò e Sakura guardò l'ombra.

«Kakashi? L'ombra iniziò a prendere forma e pian piano la presenza divenne sempre più forte. Videro chiaramente l'uomo ritratto nella foto che era stata trovata sul comodino di Tomoko, videro chiaramente l'uomo dei loro sogni e Sakura riconobbe l'uomo del suo passato.

«Perdonami...» Accarezzò la guancia a Sakura, la quale rimase impassibile.

Non riusciva ancora a crederci, ma ascoltato il suo cuore realizzò di tenerci ancora, nonostante gli anni passati, nonostante tutto ciò che era successo.

Tutto il resto fu naturale, Tomoko sorrise al padre e Akira lasciò che l'uomo gli accarezza la testa. La ragazzina indicò all'uomo in una direzione.

«Là. Seguila. Era come se per lei fosse tutto istintivo. L'uomo annuì e salutò i presenti, seguendo la direzione indicata dalla figlia. Sparì e i fenomeni cessarono di colpo.

«Finito.» Gaara riaprì gli occhi, Hinata sussurrò qualcosa, forse una preghiera, quindi iniziò a spengiere le candele.

«Figo!» Urlò Tomoko.

«Sei praticamente un canale naturale.» Disse Hinata alla ragazzina, la quale era come estasiata.

«Finito? Grazie.» Concluse Sakura e i due annuirono, salutandola.

Una volta andati via fu Tomoko a prendere la parola.

«Voglio imparare a gestire il fatto di essere un canale naturale!» Akira bofonchiò qualcosa, per poi dire la sua.

«Io mi sa che studierò la scienza. Nei dettagli.» Con quel commento Sakura abbozzò un sorriso.

Tutto si era risolto per il meglio, ma fu proprio allora che ripensò all'uomo, al suo passato. Si chiese se fosse stato felice di rivederli e si rispose internamente di sì.

E lei? Lei era stata felice? Sì, ma finalmente poteva veramente andare avanti e voltare del tutto pagina.

  
  


  
  


Erano passati mesi e i ragazzi avevano iniziato la scuola, Sakura usciva ogni tanto con Ino e ogni tanto anche con Hinata.

Si era lasciata l'accaduto alle spalle e la sua nuova casa era fantastica, l dimora ideale per lei e i ragazzi.

Fu durante l'uscita con Ino che ella le presentò un suo conoscente, Naruto Uzumaki, un ragazzo che non vedeva dai tempi del liceo.

Fu strano, perché appena vide quell'uomo le venne subito da sorridere.

Era di bell'aspetto, occhi chiari, azzurri, e capelli biondi tenuti corti.Decise di presentarsi.

E poi, chi sa...

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito. L'ultimo capitolo è stato volutamente più breve degli altri.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta.  
> Grazie a tutt*! :)


End file.
